Nuevo Despertar
by Uzu No Itachi
Summary: Nuestro rubio protagonista ha quedado en coma después del incidente del Kyubi, pero siete años más tarde ha despertado, sabiendo que su familia lo olvidó. Ahora, ha dejado atrás el pasado, borrando los lazos que aún pudiera tener con ellos, cambiando su nombre. Este es el comienzo de una leyenda. Uzumaki Shishio es su nombre.
1. Prólogo

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Prólogo: Nuevo Despertar**

Diez de octubre, un fátidico dia para Konoha, debido a que el Kyubi no Kitsune atacó la aldea, y todo fué causado por un sujeto con una máscara ANBU que tenia sólo el agujero para el ojo derecho y una tunica negra. Habia secuestrado a la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, luego de que este salvara a su hijo que el enmáscarado tenia cómo rehen, y minutos después le habia extraido al Kyubi aprovechando lo debilitado del sello al momento de dar a luz.

El Yondaime peleó con él y logró quitarle el control del Kyubi, notando el Sharingan en su ojo visible, con el cuál controlaba al Bijuu de nueve colas. El Kyubi al ser libre de todo control empezó a destruir la aldea, siendo enfrentado por ANBUS y ninjas bajo el mando del Sandaime Hokage. Sus esfuerzos lograron sacarlo de la aldea, pero al empezar a cargar una Bijuudama las cosas se complicaban. El Yondaime llegó a tiempo y sobre su invocación Gamabunta logró alentar el ataque del zorro, con el tiempo en contra lo transportó a un lugar alejado donde el ataque detonó.

Debido a que no podia sellarlo de nuevo en su esposa, optó por sellar su poder en sus hijos Kasumi y Naruto, sellando el poder en su hija y la escencia del Bijuu en su hijo. Usando el Shiki Fuujin invocó al Shinigami para dividir al Kyubi, debido a que selló el poder por separado su vida no corrió peligro, y sólo gastó todo su chakra.

Los ninjas vitoreaban a su lider, ya que venció al Kyubi, pero la aldea sufrió muchas bajas y gran parte de esta estaba destruida. Le tomaria tiempo recuperarse, pero teniendo a su lider se especulaba que lo harian en dos o tres años. Sin embargo la familia del Yondaime recibió muy malas noticias, ya que uno de sus hijos tuvo graves secuelas debido al ataque del enmascarado, y diagnosticaron que habia caido en un coma muy profundo.

Desde ese entonces han pasado siete largos años, años que marcaron el destino del pequeño Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, se preguntarán por que, bueno las cosas eran asi:

Después de la noticia del coma del pequeño Naruto, habia sido hospitalizado indefinidamente, y aunque sus padres, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina lo cuidaban a diario, después de unos meses dejaron de preocuparse por él. Se concentraron en la pequeña Kasumi y se fueron olvidando de su hijo retomando su vida cómo si nada, dejandolo abandonado, los únicos que lo cuidaban y veian por él eran el Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen y el alumno del Yondaime el copinin Hatake Kakashi.

El Sandaime al haberse retirado, pasaba a verlo todos los dias, además de que solia platicarle muchas anécdotas acerca de sus senseis y anteriores Hokages, el Shodaime Senju Hashirama y el Nidaime Senju Tobirama. A veces sólo lo veia dormir durante horas esperando el momento en que abriera sus ojos, y se lamentaba el echo de que Minato y Kushina se hallan olvidado de él. Incluso llegó a recibir visitas de su padrino, el Gama Sennin Jiraiya y uno de los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios), que casi siempre estaba fuera de la aldea manteniendo su red espia para mantener segura la aldea.

Kakashi lo visitaba un poco menos seguido, ya que siendo Cápitan ANBU tenia misiones que cumplir, y cuando estaba junto a él solia leerle historias cómo si fuera su hermano pequeño "Y entonces sus labios recorrian su cuello besando cada espacio de su piel "Oh Akira_kuuuun, más, Oh por Kami si" Decia entre gemidos la chica" Bueno, no eran precisamente cuentos para niños los que le leia. Siempre se deprimia un poco al notar cómo su sensei lo olvidó poco a poco, y deseaba tanto que un dia despertara y asi poder intruirlo en el camino del amante del Icha Icha, sip, Kakashi tenia grandes proyectos para él.

Tres años y el pequeño fué creciendo, ahi en esa cama de hospital, su cuerpo parecia un poco frágil, su cabello creció hasta la mitad de su espalda, los médicos estaban seguros que si despertaba, tendria un poco de problemas para aprender a hablar y que su mente tardaria en desarrollarse, algo que entristeció a sus únicos visitantes y figuras de familia, pero nadie sabia lo que pasaba en su mente.

En la mente de rubio, se veia una amplia pradera con un enorme lago y una cabaña muy hermosa en la orilla "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Y una enorme bola de fuego voló para desaparecer en el lago** "Lo hiciste bien, Naruto" **Dijo un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, tenia pantalones Jounin con sandalias ninjas y vendas en los tobillos. Llevaba una camisa azul marino y una capa blanca encima, con un circulo en la espalda con más circulos dentro, y un punto al centro. Tenia nueve magatamas dibujadas debajo del circulo ademaś de unos ojos purpura con un patron de anillos "¿De verdad Tousan?" Preguntó un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules, de cinco años** "Asi es Ototo"** Dijo una chica pelirroja de diesiseis años cuando mucho, de ojos rasgados y vestida con kimono negro con detalles rojos.

El hombre se acercó y le alborotó el cabello de manera cariñosa** "Vamos, ya entrenaste lo suficiente por hoy"** Dijo el hombre "Hai" Respondió el pequeño **"Vamos Naru_chan"** Dijo la chica tomando su mano "Hai Kurama_nee" Dijo el rubio mientras regresaban a la cabaña. El hombre que estaba en la mente del rubio era nada más y nada menos que el Rikudou Sennin, y la chica era el Kyubi no Yoko, realmente algo sorprendente.

El Shinobi no Kami habia recibido la orden de cuidar del pequeño por Amaterasu, la diosa del sol y Tsukuyumi, la diosa de la luna. Ellas habian visto cómo sus padres lo dejaron de lado y se sintieron tristes, asi que lo visitaron un dia, y les robó el corazón al verlo dormir. También sintieron que sus minúsculas reservas de chakra eran identicas a la de cierto hombre que es leyenda en el mundo shinobi, por eso lo llamaron y le encomendaron la misión de cuidar de él.

Una vez que el Rikudou Sennin estuvo en su mente, pues era un espiritu, se encontró con uno de sus hijos, que al verlo ahi de frente, no pudo evitar llorar de alegria. El Kyubi fué perdiendo tamaño y se transformó en la joven pelirroja que ahora estaba tomada de la mano del rubio.

El viejo Rikudou escuchó cómo fué que ella término dentro del pequeño, además de las cosas que pasaron en el mundo después de su muerte. También, debido a que en su mente el tiempo pasa diferente, habian pasado cinco años ahi y tres en el exterior, por eso el rubio se veia de esa edad, ya que reflejaba la edad que su mente reconocia cómo la real. Ambos lo cuidaron, le enseñaron a caminar y a hablar, y otras cosas, además de que hace un año habia comenzado su entrenamiento ninja, realmente era prometedor al aprender perfectamente las enseñanzas del viejo hombre.

Kurama le enseñaba un poco de historia sobre las aldeas, además de pasar tiempo con él, ya que llegó a encariñarse bastante con el pequeño. El Rikudou Sennin habia liberado el sello que mantenia encerrada a Kurama, y ella esperaba poder fundir su chakra con el del pequeño una vez se recuperara, y que el pequeño ampliara sus reservas propias. Y asi pasó el tiempo, doce años para ser más especificos, y según los detalles de su misión, era el momento que el pequeño despertara, dando fin a su misión, y se lo hizo saber.

El rubio se encontraba triste "¿Por qué te tienes que ir Tousan?" Preguntó con tristeza el chico mientras abrazaba al hombre** "Mi misión acabó, Naruto_kun"** Dijo el viejo sabio** "Te he enseñado todo lo que sé, además recuerda que Kurama está contigo"** Dijo el sabio "Lo se, nunca te olvidaré Tousan" Djo el chico separandose y limpiandose las lagrimas **"Tampoco yo, por cierto, mi nombre real es Uzumaki Shishio" **Dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer. El rubio sólo se quedó viendo donde antes estaba su padre **"Tanquilo Naru_chan, algun dia lo volveras a ver"** Dijo la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba "Lo se Kurama_nee, y voy a hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mi" Dijo con determinación el rubio** "(Se que asi será)"** Pensó la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

En el mundo real, Sarutobi y Kakashi observaban al rubio sorprendios, ya que el cuerpo del rubio empezó a soltar vapor mientras su cuerpo delgado y algo desnutrido aumentaba su masa. Su cabello se volvió más brillante y su piel algo pálida comenzó a recuperar su color, en pocas palabras ahora lucia más sano, entonces abrió los ojos ante la mirada atónita de Hiruzen y Kakashi. Se incorporó poco a poco hasta estar sentado en la cama, y volteó a ver al anciano "Ojisan" Dijo el rubio.

* * *

Bien, aqui con una nueva idea, la verdad es que me estuvo dando vueltas por un buen rato. Dejen sus reviews, consejos, observaciones y si es necesario reescribirlo entonces lo haré. Me dicen si la historia es de su agrado para continuarla Ja nee


	2. Chapter 1

strikerzerosv: Gracias men n.n

Tormentus: gracias por tu apoyo

sheblunar : Gracias, y aún no lo sé

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni_ Gracias por tu review

BlackStarBlake1: Gracias n.n

DnK : Gracias, si fue corto, pero a partir del capítulo dos serán más largos

Loquin : Gracias n.n

TsukihimePrincess: Gracias pór tu review n.n

BlueXtreme : Gracias n.n

7 siniestro: Si, es fuerte, pero no tanto, se irá fortaleciendo en el transcurso de la histori, y la razón de su abandono no se verá hasta más adelante. Es un buen fic, lastima que está en ingles, y yo no sé leerlo jejeje . El sueño de Naruto es otro, definitivamente no es ser kage

El angel de la oscuridad : Gracias men

RAYHACHIBY: No es nada por el estilo, gracias por seguri el fic

Zafir09 : Gracias n.n

KADRAEL Jigoku no Arukan: Gracias por seguir mi fic, las habilidades aún no las he pensado todas,pero serán algunas de mi otro fic

Guest : Jejejeje, lamento tardar tanto, pero a veces suelo escribir más lento los capitulos, o hago algunas odificaciones

Guest : Ntp, y gracias por tu review n.n

MudeYamil: Gracias men

dante kamiya: Lamento tener otros planes

Guest: Gracias n.n

Iro Uzumaki : Gracias men, y esta vez tendrá menos chicas jejeje

Bryakko: Gracias n.n

CARLOS : Gracias n.n

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una leyenda**

Los dos hombres ahi presentes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veian "Naruto_kun" Dijo el viejo Sandaime con lagrimas en los ojos "Naruto, despertaste" Dijo Kakashi con un nudo en la garganta "Ojisan, Kakashi_nii" Dijo el rubio antes que el anciano lo abrazara mientras reia con alegria "Oh pequeño, gracias a Kami" Decia el anciano feliz "Naruto, me alegra verte despierto" Dijo Kakashi poniendole una mano en el hombro.

El rubio les regaló una sonrisa a ambos "Gracias por cuidarme y nunca dejarme sólo" Dijo el rubio "¿Puedes hablar?, ¿Cómo?" Preguntó el anciano "Digamos que ella me enseñó" Respondió el rubio sin que alguno de los dos entendiera. De pronto un click les hizo entender a quien se referia "Kyubi" Dijo Kakashi "No deberias confiarte en sus palabras" Dijo Hiruzen "Ella no es mala, bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que necesitaré ropa" Dijo el rubio mientras Kakashi y Hiruzen suspiraban "Avisaré al doctor que despertó y conseguiré algunas prendas" Dijo Kakashi saliendo de la habitación.

El Sandaime entonces habló "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó "Ella me dió un poco de su chakra para recuperar mi salud, ahora debo pedirte algo" Dijo serio el rubio serio "¿Qué cosa Naruto_kun?" Preguntó el anciano "Quiero que mi despertar se quede en secreto" Dijo el rubio "Pero tus padres" Replicó el anciano "Ella me permitió ver y escuchar algunas cosas, entre ellas su abandono, no los odio, pero tampoco confio en ellos, ¿Me entiendes?" Explicó el rubio "Te entiendo" Contestó el Sandaime.

El rubio observó cómo el Sandaime apretó sus puños, y sonrió de forma imperceptible "Ahora, quiero pasar desapercibido para ellos, asi que te pido cambiar mi nombre" Dijo el rubio "¿Cambiarlo?" Preguntó intrigado "Asi es, si conservo mi nombre ellos atarán cabos" Dijo el rubio. El Sandaime sólo asintió "¿Algún nombre en especifico?" Pregunto Sarutobi "Uzumaki Shishio" Respondió con orgullo el rubio, el anciano asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entraron los doctores "Es cierto, es un milagro" Decia un médico "Yondaime_sama estará feliz" Decia una de las enfermeras, pero el Sandaime explicó que esto se quedaria cómo un secreto Rango SS. Todos se sorprendieron por eso, pero al escuchar sus razones lo entendieron, asi que después de aceptar guardar silencio procedieron a hacerle un chequeo general, que arrojó resultados positivos. Asi fué dado de alta y ese mismo dia salió del hospital, acompañó al Sandaime hasta su casa donde se alojaria un par de dias en lo que se arreglaba el papeleo.

Después de dos dias, y ya habiendo registrado al rubio bajo su nuevo nombre, este le pidió un departamento para vivir, algo que el Sandaime le consiguió gustoso. Era pequeño, con un baño, recámara, cocina y sala, pero para el rubio era perfecto, asi que después de amueblarlo y tener unas mudas de ropa, cortesia de Kakashi se instaló.

Tres dias después, el rubio Uzumaki caminaba por la aldea para conocerla, vestia una camisa blanca manga larga con el simbolo Uzumaki, pantalones azul marino y sandalias ninja. En ese momento se topó con su 'familia' que venia en dirección contraria** "Naru_chan, haré algo con tus marcas en las mejillas, o te reconoceran"** Oyó a su inquilina "Es cierto Kurama_nee, gracias por acordarte" Exclamó en su mente.

Sus marcas en las mejillas empezaron a borrarse y los mechones de cabello a los lados de su cara tomaron un tinte rojizo en las puntas. La familia Namikaze pasó a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia, un rubio mayor parecido a el, una mujer pelirroja bastante hermosa y una pequeña pelirroja eran los integrantes de esa familia. El rubio los observó pasar mientras la gente los reverenciaba para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino.

El rubio no quizo tener nada que ver con ellos, eso incluia su pasado, por lo que le pidió al Sandaime enterrar a Namikaze Naruto...literalmente. El rubio estaba seguro que algún dia se enterarian que habia despertado, por lo que lo buscarian, asi que queria ahorrarse el escuchar sus excusas, por lo que ahora habia una lápida en el cementerio con su antiguo nombre. Incluso habia un cadaver en dicho lugar, alterado por si decidian analizarlo para confirmar su muerte, ahora era libre.

Asi pasó un año, en el que nuestro protagonista puso todo su empeño en su entrenamiento, siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre, pulió su Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y control de chakra, en el Genjutsu no era muy bueno, apenas sabia uno de Rango C. Su mayor virtud era Ninjutsu, ya que pudo dominar los cinco elementos, aunque sólo sabia algunos Jutsus básicos de cada elemento.

El Fuuinjutsu lo aprendia de manera rápida gracias a su herencia Uzumaki, pero cómo encontraba poca información, se habia quedado algo estancado. También se interesó en Kenjutsu al ver a una ANBU de cabello morado con máscara de gato, y a uno de cabello negro con coleta baja y máscara de cuervo prácticar.

Los observaba durante mucho tiempo, prestando atención a cada movimiento, cada corte y cada bloqueo hasta que se animó a pedirles unas clases. Los ANBU se sorprendieron al ver a un pequeño de ocho años querer aprender Kenjutsu, asi que aceptaron. Estuvieron enseñandole bastantes movimientos, incluso se ganó la confiaza de ellos al grado de que ellos le mostraron su rostro.

Después de un mes de enseñanza, se enteraron de quien era el pequeño y realmente lo admiraban, ya que tenia gran voluntad, además de que no guardaba ningun rencor. Aunque ninguno sabia que era un jinchuriki, con excepción del Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, aparte de los padres del difunto Naruto. Uzuki Yugao, o la ANBU Neko, lo consideraba un hermano menor y cuando no estaba en servicio pasaba tiempo con él. Igual pasaba con Uchiha Itachi, o el ANBU Karasu, aunque el tenia un hermano, también consideraba al rubio su Ototo.

Un año pasó, y se produjo el incidente Uchiha, el Yondaime intentó negociar con ellos, pero los consejeros y Danzuo hicieron su movimiento en las sombras logrando el extermino de los Uchiha a manos de Itachi, dejando con vida a su madre y hermano menor. Este corria por el bosque antes de que los ANBU se dieran cuenta de lo que pasó, pero en su recorrido se encontró a cierto rubio en un campo de entrenamiento prácticando sus katas de Kenjutsu con una boken "Itachi_niisan" Habló el pequeño "Ototo" Respondió este.

Se permitió unos momentos para explicarle algunas cosas y despedirse del pequeño "Entonces ¿Asi sucedieron las cosas?" Preguntó triste el pequeño "Si, por eso tengo que irme" Dijo Itachi "Pero antes, voy a dejarte un regalo" Dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba un frasco con un Sharingan en él. Pasaron quince minutos y con algunos conocimientos en medicina le implantó el ojo al pequeño.

Itachi lo miró antes de hablar "Cuidalo bien, le pertenecia a un amigo que me lo confió, y ahora te lo confio a ti" Dijo al rubio que tenia su ojo izquierdo rojo con tres tomoes "Asi lo haré Niisan" Respondió el pequeño con lagrimas "Este ojo contiene el Kotoamatsukami, no debe caer en malas manos, ahora debo irme" Y poniendo sus dedos en la frente del pequeño cómo despedida desapareció del lugar "Nos veremos Niisan" Dijo el pequeño regresando a su apartamento.

Con ayuda de Kurama, el Sharingan desapareció volviendo a su habitual azul zafiro, asi no gastaría chakra cómo Kakashi y podria activarlo y desactivarlo. Ella le dijo que aunque tuviera cierto rencor a los Uchiha por haberla controlado en el pasado, Itachi fué el único que se ganó su respeto, y por eso lo dejó implantar el ojo Sharingan. También le mencionó que podría agregarle dos habilidades que recuerda del Mangekyu, pero eso lo haria después, por lo que primero tendria que acostumbrarse a él.

Después de unos dias se inscribió en la academia, en esta generación estaban los herederos de los clanes, además de su hermana. El no odiaba a 'su familia', de echo no despertaban ningún tipo de sentimiento en él, aunque consideró acercarse a su hermana ya que ella no tenia ningun culpa. Todos habian comenzado a asistir un año antes, pero él le pidió al Sandaime, que era su tutor legal, un poco de tiempo para pulir sus habilidades, además de acostumbrarse al mundo real.

En estos momentos, Iruka estaba dando sus clases y el rubio acababa de entrar, y entregandole un papel al sensei que poniendose de pie procedió a hablar "Chicos, tenemos un nuevo integrante en la clase, debido a que estuvo enfermo, no habia podido asistir este año, bueno puedes presentarte" Dijo el Chunin "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Shishio, tengo ocho años, espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de buscar un lugar para sentarse, tocandole al lado de una niña rubia de ojos azules claro.

Las clases continuaron con total calma, cuando llegó la hora del descanso, el rubio se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio de la academia. Desde ese lugar veia cómo interactuaban los demás niños, incluso observó al sobreviviente Uchiha, al verlo lo reconoció cómo el hermano pequeño de Itachi. También observó a su séquito de chicas fan que chillaban cada que hacia algo que ellas consideraban cool, aunque habia sus excepciones.

Esas excepciones eran una chica de cabello corto color negro con destellos azulados llamada Hinata, y su hermana Kasumi, él suponía que ellas se enfocaban en su formación cómo kunoichis en vez de estar detrás de los chicos. En ese momento ambas se acercaron a él "Disculpa, Uzumaki_san" Habló Kasumi "¿Si?" Respondió el rubio "Sólo queria saber si quieres acompañarnos a almorzar" Dijo la pelirroja con amabilidad "No veo ningún problema" Dijo el rubio sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Almorzaron bajo el árbol hablando de cosas triviales, aunque se dió cuenta que Hinata era un poco timida, ya que le costaba entablar conversación.

Después del descanso regresaron al aula, donde continuaron las clases, la mayoria de cosas ya las sabia debido a su entrenamiento el tiempo que estuvo en coma. Una vez que terminaron las clases, el rubio se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la salida, ya que queria entrenar su Kenjutsu.

Asi fué pasando el tiempo, Kasumi y Hinata se volvieron cercanos al rubio, incluso Hinata dejó su timidez de lado gracias a él, además de que continuamente tenian sesiones de entrenamientos que aumentaban sus habilidades. Para Kasumi fue bastante agradable conocer otro Uzumaki, ya que según su madre, no quedaban muchos, si no es que ambas eran las últimas del Clan. Sin embargo, hasta este momento preferia mantenerlo al margen de sus padres, ya que no queria que intentaran algo raro con él, este era su pequeño secreto.

El rubio mejoró su Kenjutsu, y siempre llevaba su espada de madera atada en la espalda, su Fuuinjutsu era bueno, Ninjutsu avanzó igual. Su control mejoró, también se adaptó a su ojo, pero no lo usaba, ya que preferia no depender de él. Kurama le dió la habilidad Kamui, también le mencionó otra habilidad, el Susanoo, pero necesitaba ambos ojos para usarlo, esas eran las habilidades que conocia del Mangekyu Sharingan, aunque el rubio sólo se mostró ligeramente interesado. Y asi llegó ese dia.

Este dia era especial, ya que era el dia de la graduación, todo el mundo se encontraba un poco nervioso "Bien, hoy será el dia en que se conviertan en ninjas y empiecen a recorrer el camino shinobi, asi que hagan su mejor esfuerzo" Fue el corto discurso de Iruka antes de llamarlos. La prueba consistia en un exámen escrito y realizar una prueba de ninjutsu, que consistia en el Henge, el Kawarimi y el Bunshin no Jutsu. El rubio pasó sin problemas el exámen escrito, a decir verdad él nunca sobresalió por sobre los demás, era el 'alumno promedio' ya que asi lo quizo.

Después fue la prueba de Ninjutsu, donde Iruka los fué llamando uno por uno al frente, la mayoria pasó hasta ser el turno de Kasumi. Realizó un Henge de Iruka, luego usó Kawarimi con una silla al igual que todos y luego se preparó, y realizó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, ya que tenia demasiado chakra y el Bunshin normal no se le daba. Fué felicitada por Iruka ya que era un Kinjutsu Rango A, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto el rubio y la ojiperla que estaban al tanto de su problema con el Bunshin. En cambio, el Uchiha sólo podia apretar los puños al ver esas habilidades, ya que consideraba que él debia tenerlas para lograr su venganza.

Continuaron las pruebas hasta que fué el turno del rubio, este hizo un Henge de Kurama, cabe decir que todos los chicos se sonrojaron al ver a tan hermosa chica, y en la mente del rubio ella inflaba el pecho orgullosa de que apreciaran su belleza. Luego usó Kawarimi con Iruka cambiando de lugar con él, para finalizar con ocho Bunshin normales, a lo que Iruka le preguntó por que tantos. El rubio le respondió que cómo todo Uzumaki tenia grandes cantidades de chakra, por lo que al no poder aplicar cantidades pequeñas, optó por aumentar los Bunshin para poder administrarlo mejor.

Esta era una de las cosas que le habia mencionado el viejo Rikudou, por lo que estuvo prácticando hasta poder mejorar su control lo más posible. Asi obtuvo su banda ninja y se graduó junto a casi toda la clase, Iruka los felicitó y les dijo que al dia siguiente anunciaria los equipos, una vez que Iruka se fué Kasumi y Hinata lo felicitaron, y decidieron ir a comer para celebrar el ser ninjas.

Habian ido a comer barbacoa, y estuvieron platicando un rato, Kasumi estaba segura que sus padres celebrarian esa noche, asi que se despidió terminando su orden. Hinata también se retiró, ya que tenia entrenamiento, y quedando sólo el rubio procedió a ir a un campo de entrenamiento a pasar el resto del dia.

Era de noche, cuando se disparó una alarma, al parecer Mizuki, uno de los senseis de la academia robó el pergamino prohibido de los Hokages. Mizuki se movia rapidamente por el bosque con dirección a la frontera del pais del fuego, pero para eso debia salir de la aldea, y aún faltaba bastante para eso.

Cuando cruzó un campo de entrenamiento alguien le cortó el paso, llevaba un traje ANBU con una capa gris oscuro encima cubriendo su brazo izquierdo y una máscara de zorro, además de que por su estatura no tenia más de doce o trece años "¿Quién rayos eres?" Preguntó Mizuki, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El ANBU lo veia fijamente "No tengo tiempo para estar jugando, te mataré y asi podré irme" Dijo Mizuki sacando un Fuma Shuriken. El ANBU creó un clon y lo transformó en un Fuma Shuriken sorprendiendo a Mizuki "Jutsus básicos, aunque el Kage Bunshin me sorprende" Murmuró el Chunin.

Ambos lanzaron el Shuriken, pero Mizuki no se esperaba el siguiente movimiento "Shuriken; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Susurró el ANBU mientras hacia el sello, convirtiendo el Shuriken en diez mientras se dirigian a Mizuki. El Chunin los esquivó mientras el ANBU tomó el Shuriken que lanzó Mizuki por el centro e hizo un sello de mano, entonces los Shuriken explotaron alrededor de Mizuki dejandolo K.O.

El de máscara de zorro se acercó a un inconsciente Mizuki "Bunshin Daibakuha, subestimaste a tu oponente, para ser un Chunin eres patético" Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecia en la oscuridad. Minutos después llegó el Hokage con varios ANBU, sólo para encontrar a un Mizuki inconciente junto al pergamino y una nota "Gin no Kitsune" Decia la nota mientras el Kiiroi Senko sólo pudo abrir sus ojos en shock "(¿Como entró a la aldea)" Pensaba impactado.

El mencionado Gin no Kitsune (Zorro de Plata) era un Oinin (Ninja Cazador) que ganó fama desde hace dos años, empezó limpiando el Libro Bingo de criminales Rango D y C, algo le decia que era para ganar experiencia. Pero este año habia empezado con los criminales Rango B y algunos Rango A, nadie sabia nada de él, sólo se sabia que era un ninja Rango A, pero esa información aún eran puras especulaciones. Ahora ese sujeto habia entrado a la aldea, bajo sus narices "ANBUS busquen al responsable de esto ¡Ahora!" Y los mencionados desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

Esto era preocupante, si ese sujeto podia entrar a la aldea sin ser detectado, era alguien demasiado peligroso, con esa linea de pensamientos regresó a la torre Hokage mientras un ANBU se llevó a Mizuki al departamento de IT. En un departamento se veia a un rubio mirando la luna "Sin duda fué un dia interesante" Dijo antes de cerrar a ventana y acostarse a dormir, ya que el siguiente dia era el nombramiento de equipos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se preparó un ramen instantaneo, procedió a desayunar, se duchó y se vistió para luego salir de su departamento. Llevaba unos pantalones Jounin, vendas en los tobillos y sandalias ninjas, una camiseta negra manga larga con un remolino rojo en su espalda. Guantes con placas de metal grabadas con el simbolo Uzumaki, su cabello lo llevaba en una cola baja, desde que despertó no se lo habia cortado, además de que los cambios que le hizo Kurama fueron permanentes.

Llegó al aula donde ya lo esperaban Kasumi y Hinata, asi que procedió a sentarse con ellas "Ne Shishio_kun, ¿No estás emocionado?" Preguntó la pelirroja "Si, aunque espero se cumpla mi petición al Sandaime" Dijo el rubio "Mmm ¿Sigues con eso de querer estar sólo?" Preguntó Hinata "Sabes que no soy muy sociable, sólo a ustedes las considero mis amigas" Explicaba el rubio. La verdad es que era alguien reservado, fuera de Kurama, el Sandaime, Kakashi, Yugao, Kasumi y Hinata no tenia más amigos, aunque la chica de Ichiraku's ramen siempre era amable con él y siempre enteblaban conversaciones, además le parecia linda asi que también la contaba junto a su padre Teuchi.

Entonces continuó con su explicación "Lo más problable, es que estemos separados" Dijo el rubio "¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Kasumi "Por que Hinata seria perfecta para un equipo de rastreo, te complementarías bien con Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino" Dijo el rubio mientras la Hyuga hacia un puchero. Luego volteó a ver a Kasumi "Tu padre te pondrá con Kakashi para estar tranquilo, el consejo querrá poner al último Uchiha con él para que aprenda a usar el Sharingan, sólo quedaría un lugar más, y no creo que yo quede con ustedes" Señalo mientras Kasumi se deprimia, era cierto.

El rubio solo sonrió de medio lado "Tranquilas, estarán bien" Dijo de forma tranquila, teniendo mentalmente diecisiete años, era normal, además de que aprendió a siempre mantener la calma del viejo Rikudou. En ese momento entró Iruka con una lista en a mano, donde seguramente estaban los equipos para las pruebas Genin, si, él sabia que con sólo graduarse no bastaba, debia pasar la prueba y ser un Genin activo.

Iruka fué nombrando los equipos hasta que llegó al equipo siete "Equipo siete: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Kasumi y Haruno Sakura, su Jounin sensei será; Hatake Kakashi" Mencionó el Chunin. Sasuke sólo gruñó por los pateticos compañeros que le tocó, Kasumi se deprimió al tener al Emosuke cómo compañero, aunque ya lo sabia. Pero tener a la rosadita con voz de alma en pena, que en estos momentos gritaba cosas cómo "El amor prevalece" o "Toma eso Ino_cerda" La hacia sentirse peor.

Iruka siguió nombrando los equipos una vez Sakura se calló "Equipo ocho: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, su Jounin sensei será; Yuhi Kurenai" Dijo Iruka mientras Hinata hacia un puchero, no le tocó con el Uzumaki. Asi el Chunin siguió nombrando los equipos restantes "Equipo nueve, aún sigue en circulación, equipo diez: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji, su Jounin sensei será Sarutobi Asuma" Dijo el de la cicatriz.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que el rubio no tenia equipo, cosa que los extrañó a todos, menos a uno "Hmp, el dobe no tiene equipo, patético, sólo es un estorbo" Dijo con su sonrisa arrogante mientras sus fans chillaban de lo 'cool' que era. Iruka sólo negó "Uzumaki Shishio, tu Jounin sensei será; Uzuki Yugao" Terminó de hablar el Chunin. Todos estaban confundidos "¡¿Por que el dobe no tiene un equipo?!" Preguntó con envidia el último Uchiha de élite "Por que asi lo dispuso el Hokage, ahora esperen a sus respectivos senseis" Respondió el Chunin antes de salir del salon.

La primera en llegar fue la sensei del equipo ocho, una mujer muy bella de cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojos, luego el sensei del equipo diez, un hombre castaño de barba con un cigarro en la boca. Después llegó una hermosa chica de ojos color almendra y cabello purpura "Vamos Shishio_kun" Dijo la chica "Claro Yu_chan" Respondió este. Luego se giró al equipo siete "Suerte Kasumi, sobre todo por que aún faltan dos horas para que llegue Kakashi_nii" Dijo antes de salir junto a Yugao dejando a una pelirroja llorando estilo anime.

* * *

Woooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

No me esperaba tantos reviews con el prólogo, agradezco

todos los comentarios que he recibido, bueno sólo me resta decir una cosa,

dejen sus recomendaciones para pareja de Naruto, elegiré al primer y segundo

lugar, esta vez serán sólo dos chicas. En el siguiente cap pondré los

resultados para que sigan votando, me despido Ja ne


	3. Chapter 2

Tormentus: : Que bueno que te gustara, ya veremos las votaciones jejeje

dante kamiya : Gracias por tu review n.n

sheblunar: Gracias por tu review n.n

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni : Gracias

Core Nakisawa : Lo se,por eso quise probar asi, aunque depende si los lectores quieran que sea pareja

BlackStarBlake1 : Gracias

natzumy08 : Si, por el momento estara en solitario, pero ya tendra a una compañera jejeje

Iro Uzumaki: Jejejeje eso se aclarara más adelante, cómo algunas partes del entrenamiento

sukihimePrincess: Que bueno que te gustara, jejeje ya veras cuando se enteren,pro no será pronto

Zafir09: Gracias por agregar a favoritos, bueno en medida que pase la histori ire revelando ciertos detalles jejeje

7 siniestro: Tienes razón, eso no es lo mio jejeje, aunque tenia pensado poner algunos flash backs para abordar el tema jejeje

El angel de la oscuridad : Gracias por tu review men

DarknecroX: Gracias

Loquin: Gracias men

Kaira Raiton Kurama : Jajaja Kurama nee, eso solo si asi lo quieren gracias por comentar n.n

: Gracias por tu review n.n

Akemi Uchiha : Jejejeje si, ese momento de que se enteren de la verdad jajajaja, y si, podra invocarla fuera, pero mas adelante

karlosgoyo : Gracias por tu review, ya veremos si agrego mas chicas

Anakin Namikaze: Oh si,las cosas seran muy interesantes jejjeje

S.b.r.r: Gracias

shiroikari : Gracias por u review

VAMPIREPRINCESSM : Gracias opr tu review, la verad no he visto el anime de Kenshin jejeje, bueno me alegro que te guste

vale: Jejejeje ya veras, espero te guste el cap

carlos: Graciaspor tu review n.n

HikariSatsuko : Jejejeje me alegro que te guste n.n

Uzu-sama: Lo hara, pero mas adelante

ORION : Veremos que se le puede hacer,pero lo del harem no puedo agregar mas, ya que se me dificulta

Guest : Graciaspor tu review

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Caítulo 2: Misión en Yuki no Kuni**

Agradecia mentalmente al Sandaime el haber intervenido, ya que preferia estar apartado de los demás, más que nada por que asi podria realizar misiones que valieran la pena. El Sandaime era un apoyo para el Yondaime, lo ayudaba en ciertas áreas, cómo la formación de nuevos equipos Genin y algunos asuntos de la academia. Sin duda esto beneficiaba al rubio de pasar inadvertido ante el Yondaime y su familia.

Ahora estaba en un campo de entrenamiento junto a su sensei de cabello purpura "Bien, sé de lo que eres capaz, pero aún asi haremos esta prueba" Dijo desenfundando su ninjato "Ok Yugao_sensei" Respondió el rubio sacando de un sello su espada de madera (Igual a la de Kuno Tatewaki de Ranma 1/2) y poniendose en posición de batalla. Yugao lo vió extrañada, ya que sabia que el rubio tenia una katana, y no la habia sacado "¿Por qué no usas tu katana?" Preguntó curiosa "Sólo quiero probar algo sensei" Respondió el rubio antes de desaparecer.

Yugao abrió los ojos incrédula "(Es rápido)" Pensó alarmada antes de poner su ninjato para bloquear un golpe de la espada del rubio, pero lo que más le sorprendió fué que su ninjato casi se parte "(¡Qué demonios!)" Pensó ella fuera de si. El rubio apareció frente a ella, y entonces lo vió, una leve capa de chakra cubria la espada, ella sólo sonrió "Haz mejorado Shishio_kun" Dijo Yugao mientras guardaba su ninjato "Lo sé, pero aún me falta mucho" Contestó el rubio sellando su espada.

Yugao sólo le hizo una seña "Vamos, ¿Qué tal una barbacoa?" Preguntó mientras el Uzumaki asentia y se dispusieron a ir a su destino. En el camino platicaban de ciertas cosas, algunas sin importancia, y otras acerca del Kenjutsu, algo que realmente les fascinaba. Llegaron y se dispusieron a pedir su orden mientras bromeaban y hacian alguno que otro comentario de los demás equipos.

Después de una deliciosa comida, Yugao se despidió para dar su informe al Sandaime, ella sabia que él tenia el nivel de un Chunin bajo, pero en Kenjutsu mostró ser nivel Jounin élite. Sin duda ambos amaban el Kenjutsu, ya que con sólo un movimiento ella pudo deducir eso, pero volviendo con la pelipurpura, esta tomó camino a la torre Hokage.

El rubio sólo dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento** "Ne, Shio_chan, ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?"** Preguntó su inquilina "Le pediré a Jiji si me puede poner misiones que sean de Rango C para arriba" Dijo el rubio** "Hmp, es bueno saber que él es el que organiza las misiones"** Dijo la pelirroja "Es cierto Kurama_nee" Dijo el rubio.

Llegó a un campo de entrenamiento que el Sandaime le habia preparado, protegido por una barrera, asi no llamaría la atención** "Bien Shio_chan, ahora que has dominado el Satsui no Hadou (Oleada de Intención Asesina) empezarás con el Haki"** Decia la pelirroja "No fué tan dificil, sólo tuve que controlar tu instinto asesino, generar el mio y lograr que estuviera a la par con el tuyo je, ¿Haki? ¿Y eso que es?" Explicó el rubio para luego preguntar. La pelirroja se quedó pensativa, debia de explicarlo en términos simples** "Bueno, el Haki es un poder que poseen todas las creaturas del mundo: "Presencia", "Espiritu de pelea", "Intimidación"...nada diferente a lo que los humanos pueden sentir naturalmente...el no darse por vencido, ese es el poder"** Explicaba Kurama.

En rubio se quedó pensando "¿Quieres decir que entre más fuerte sea mi espiritu más poderoso será mi Haki?" Preguntó con verdadero interé**s "Asi es Shio_chan"** Respondió la pelirroja** "Pero sólo unos pocos poseen Haki, esto se debe a que las personas no son conscientes de que lo tienen y otros fallan en despertarlo"** Explicaba la pelirroja a su Ototo** "Tú lo posees, eso es debido a tu herencia, ya que eres descendiente de Rikudou Jiji, eso y que tuviste una emoción fuerte cercana a la muerte"** Decia la pelirroja.

El rubio la miró con duda "¿En serio?, por que no recuerdo ninguna experiencia de ese tipo" Dijo el rubio rascandose la mejilla **"Es lógico, apenas eras un bebe, ese sujeto que me controló te utilizó cómo rehen. Además de que la presión del momento te causó un estres masivo, aparte de que ese sujeto te sumió en un Genjutsu para hacerte llorar"** Explicaba la pelirroja "Y debido a eso fué que terminé en coma, ¿O me equivoco?" Preguntó el rubio mientras escuchaba un Hai "Entiendo" Dijo conservando la serenidad. El rubio sólo se tomó un respiro "¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó el rubio en el tono tranquilo de siempre.

La pelirroja estaba atónita, ya que el rubio conservaba la calma tras escuchar una de las razones de su abandono, pero saliendo de su shock procedió a seguir** "Bien, ahora te explicaré los tipo de Haki, que son tres" Decia la pelirroja "El primero es el Kenbunshoku no Haki, o Mantra. Esta habilidad te permite sentir las presencias a tu alrededor, no importa que tan lejos esté o que tan indetectable sea, será capaz de encontrarlo, pero su verdadera habilidad es el poder de la premonición"** Explicaba Kurama.

El rubio sintió interes de inmediato "¿Premonición?" Preguntó con duda** "Si, de esta manera eres capaz de predecir los movimientos de tu oponente"** Decia Kurama "Mmm, cómo un ninja sensor con Byakugan y Sharingan, interesante" Meditó el rubio** "Más o menos, ahora te hablaré del Bososhoku Haki, este te permite crear una fuerza de armadura invisible alrededor del usuario, logrando asi evitar ataques que normalmente te dañarian"** Explicaba la pelirroja a un interesado rubio** "Incluso puede aumentar tu poder destructivo, ya sea en tu propia fuerza bruta o canalizandolo a través de un arma"** Decia la pelirroja.

El rubio recordó el golpe que Yugao bloqueó con su ninjato **"Veo que lo recuerdas, asi es, lo usaste inconsientemente adjunto al chakra que envolvia tu espada de madera"** Decia su inquilina** "Aunque su verdadera habilidad es que te permite tocar el cuerpo sustancial de una persona"** Explicaba Kurama "¿Cuerpo sustancial?" Preguntó el rubio **"Si, verás, existen jutsus capases de convertir el cuerpo en un elemento, cómo agua o rayo, sin esa habilidad es lógico que no podrias tocarlos"** Dijo la pelirroja.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa "Es cómo el Kamui" Murmuró** "Si, es parecido, bueno, el último es el Haoshoku Haki o Haki del Rey"** Seguia explicando la pelirroja **"A diferencia de los otros dos, este no se entrena, ya que se basa en el espiritu natural del propietario. Sólo una persona en un millon nace con él, y tú eres una de ellas"** Decia la pelirroja. El rubio se sintió emocionado con esa explicación** "Si logras dominarlo, podrás ganar batallas sin pelear"** Terminó de explicar la pelirroja "Ya veo, aunque no se pueda entrenar, lograré ser capáz de usarlo" Dijo el rubio mientras se veia un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Kurama sólo pudo sonreir al sentirlo **"(Debes de estar muy orgulloso de él, ¿No es asi Jiji?"** Pensó con una tierna sonrisa. Y asi pasó el resto de la tarde entrenando.

Yugao estaba ante el Yondaime y el Sandaime "Ese es mi reporte Sandaime_sama" Dijo Yugao mientras Hiruzen asentia "Bien" Dijo el anciano. Minato estaba firmando algunos papeles y casi no prestó atención al reporte, sólo dejó todo de lado cuando Kakashi entregó el suyo para saber cómo lo habia echo Kasumi. Sarutobi despidió a Yugao y se dirigió a Minato "Sin duda hay buenos prospectos este año" Djo mientras encendia su pipa y le daba una calada "Aja, si" Respondió el Yondaime mientras Sarutobi sólo suspiró.

Ya era de noche y el rubio estaba de vuelta en su apartamento, habia avanzado con el Kenbunshoku Haki, y era capaz de predecir algunos movimientos de sus clones en sus batallas de práctica. Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente para una batalla real, ahora sólo queria ducharse y dormir, ya que mañana empezaria a cumplir misiones.

Al dia siguiente el rubio desayunó, tomó un baño y se vistió. Llevaba unos pantalones Jounin con vendas en los tobillos, una camisa negra manga larga con el simbolo Uzumaki en los hombros y la espalda. Su portakunai en la pierna derecha y su katana de madera en la espalda, sus guantes con placas metálicas con el simbolo del Clan. Su banda ninja en el brazo y su cabello amarrado en la forma de siempre, salió rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número tres, el campo que el Sandaime le acondicionó.

Ya en el campo, esperó unos minutos y apareció Yugao "Bien Shishio_kun, nuestra primera misión será de Rango C, escoltaremos a un comerciante importante hasta Mizu no Kuni" Dijo Yugao para luego tomar camino. Esa semana tuvo cuatro misiones Rango C, todas de escolta, no tuvieron ningún problema, excepto algunos bandidos que fueron neutralizados rapidamente.

El Yondaime les dió un descanso de dos dias gracias a su buen trabajo, Minato trataba a veces con él, pero sólo sabia su nombre, y sólo tenian tratos en algunos términos de misión. A veces se encontraba con los otros equipos, que sólo hacian misiones Rango D, cosa que le divertia un poco al verlos quejarse de la misión de Tora.

Asi pasaron los dias, hasta que llegó una misión importante "Bien, su misión será escoltar a la actriz Fujikaze Yuki mientras estén en la filmación de su nueva pelicula, será una misión Rango B" Dijo el Sandaime "¿Seguro que podrán con el trabajo?" Preguntó el representante de la actriz de nombre Asama Sandayu "Ellos están más que capacitados, y podrán manejar cualquier situación" Dijo el Anciano mientras el Yondaime asentia "(¿Y ese es nuestro Kage?)" Se preguntó mentalmente ya que Minato no conocia nada de él. Es más, sólo se interesaba en el equipo siete, donde estaba su hija, cosa que le hacia negar divertido.

Después de escuchar los últimos detalles de su misión, Yugao y Shishio se retiraron a empacar lo necesario. Asi, media hora después se ve a la pelipurpura y al rubio escoltando a la actriz rumbo a un barco donde se filmaria parte de la pelicula. Shishio se encontraba en la cubierta mientras veia el mar, y la brisa golpeaba su rostro** "¿Crees que las cosas se pongan interesantes?, digo, en las misiones sólo ha habido algunos ladrones nada más"** Escuchó en su mente "Espero que si, realmente han sido unas misiones algo aburridas, aunque he conocido varios lugares" Respondió el rubio mentalmente.

En el barco se seguia filmando partes de la pelicula, hasta que el director vió un iceberg y comentó que seria perfecta para grabar, asi que todos bajaron junto al equipo de grabación. Después de empezar a grabar, una explosión en una parte alta de la isla congelada alertó de un ataque. Tres siluetas fueron vistas, traian unos trajes raros, dos hombres y una mujer "¡Regresen al barco!" Exclamó Yugao.

El equipo de grabación regresó al barco rapidamente "Bien princesa Koyuki, deberemos de darle la bienvenida a Yuki no Kuni" Dijo la mujer del grupo mientras Yugao abria los ojos "¿Princesa Koyuki?" Dijo con sorpresa mientras la princesa estaba en shock recordando su pasado. El rubio sólo se puso en guardia "¿Querias que pasara algo interesante Kurama_nee?, pues Kami escuchó tus ruegos, je" Dijo el rubio mentalmente "¿Sólo un Genin y una Jounin?, ¿Tan mal está Konoha?" Preguntó con burla uno de los hombres del grupo. Yugao sólo desenfundó su ninjato y el rubio sonrió "Esto será divertido Yu_chan" Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad "Asi es, sólo hay que proceder con cautela" Respondió su sensei.

El rubio creó dos clones que se quedaron cuidando a Koyuki y se lanzó contra el que parecia el lider "Fuera de mi camino mocoso" Dijo el sujeto mientras se esfrascaban en un duelo de Taijutsu. En otro punto se veia a Yugao teniendo un duelo con la mujer del grupo "La princesa será nuestra, dejen de resistirse" Dijo la mujer "Eso no puedes asegurarlo ¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Y Yugao lanzó una bola de fuego "¡Hyoton: Koriheki!" Y un muro de hielo protegió a la otra mujer.

El último integrante de los ninjas atacantes se deslizaba en la nieve con una tabla de snowboard en dirección a Koyuki "¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Y del mar helado un enorme dragón de agua surgió con dirección del sujeto "Tsk" Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras esquivaba el Jutsu "No se preocupe, nosotros la protegeremos" Dijo uno de los clones con su tranquilidad habitual. La princesa seguia en shock, entonces uno de los clones la levantó en brazos "Sujetese" Dijo mientras Koyuki se aferraba al cuello del clon rubio.

Yugao seguia en su enfrentamiento "¡Hyoton: Korikubijinheki! (Elemento Hielo: Prisión de Hielo)" Y una estacas cuadradas de huelo surgian hacia Yugao que esquivaba los ataques ágilmente. Desde los aires lanzó unos kunai con cables sujetando a la otra mujer "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" E hizo correr fuego por los cables, mientras la mujer intentaba soltarse. La mujer en un intento por soltarse desplegó unas alas escondidas en su armadura remontando el vuelo y escapando de la gran llamarada y Yugao sólo pudo chasquear la lengua con irritación.

El rubio original se encontrqba en un duelo de Taijutsu con el lider de los tres ninjas desconocidos, hasta que ambos tomaron distancia "Eres bueno mocoso, pero aún asi no estás a mi altura" Dijo arrogante el sujeto "Eres un tonto al subestimar a tu oponente" Dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba al ataque "¿Eso crees?, prueba esto ¡Hyoton: Haryu Moko! (Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga de Dragón Contra Tigre)" Y un dragón con cara y patas de tigre se abalanzó contra el rubio "¡¿Hyoton?!" Murmuró sorprendido mientras esquivaba el ataque y se ponia a salvo.

El rubio sólo lo miró con interés "Pareces sorprendido jejeje, ahora esto ¡Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei! (Elemento Hielo: Ballena de Hielo)" Y una enorme ballena de hielo con un cuerno surgió del mar en contra del rubio. El rubio al ver los sellos de mano, su ojo izquierdo parpadeó en color rojo por medio segundo antes de esquivar el ataque "(Interesante, Suiton y Fuuton forman Hyoton)" Pensó esbozando media sonrisa, gracias al Sharingan le fue fácil entender el Jutsu.

Yugao lanzaba bolas de fuego "¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Mientras la otra mujer respondia su ataque con un Jutsu propio "¡Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki! (Elemento Hielo: Bandada de Golondrinas)" Y unas golondrinas de hielo se encontraban con las bolas de fuego anulando ambos ataques "Eres buena" Dijo Yugao "Lo mismo puedo decir de ti" Respondió la mujer. El otro integrante de los ninjas atacantes era mantenido a raya por un clon rubio mientras el otro clon regresó al barco de manera rápida.

El rubio original tomó su espada de su espalda y se lanzó al ataque "¡Hyoton: Itsukaku Hakuegei!" Y otra ballena de hielo surgió del mar. El rubio sonrió antes de saltar y lanzar un corte con su espada "¿Piensas destruir mi técnica con una simple espada de madera?" Preguntó incrédulo al ver el movimiento del rubio. Pero sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos al ver cómo la ballena se separó en dos "¡Im-imposible!" Exclamó estupefacto **"Bien, parece que manejas mejor el Kenbunshoku Haki Shio_chan"** Escuchó el rubio en su mente "Asi parece Kurama_nee" Respondió el rubio. Se volteó hacia la pelipurpura "Hora de irnos Yu_chan" Dijo el rubio creando dos clones para que los cubrieran.

La pelipurpura asintió y dando la vuelta se dirigió hacia el barco mientras uno de los clones hacia retroceder a la otra mujer cubriendola, el rubio original también empezó a regresar al barco mientras su clon empezó a hacer sellos, el otro clon habia echo retroceder al otro sujeto y ahora lo tres ninjas enemigos estaban en rango "¡Katon: Karyu Endan!" Y un poderoso rayo de fuego salió de su boca contra los tres ninjas que abrieron sus ojos antes de crear poderosos muros de hielo. Desde el barco todos pudieron ver la enorme llamarada "¡No dejen de grabar!" Exclamó el director mientras se alejaban del iceberg. Al terminar el ataque el clon que se quedó en el lugar desapareció "Escaparon Rouga" Habló uno de los hombres "¿Los seguimos?" Preguntó la mujer "No Fubuki, deja que se vallan" Dijo Rouga "Vamonos Mizore, Fubuki" Y desaparecieron.

En el barco Yugao hablaba con el rubio "Increible que sepas un Jutsu de ese nivel Shio_kun" Dijo la pelipurpura "Jiji me lo enseñó hace tiempo, dada mis altas reservas no me fué imposible dominarlo" Dijo el rubio. En ese momento entró la princesa "Princesa Koyuki" Habló Sandayu "¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir?" Habló el rubio serio "Veran, las cosas son asi..." Y Sandayu empezó con su relato. Después de escuchar toda la historia el rubio se mantenia sereno mientras Yugao analizaba la situación "¿Asi que Doto quiere la llave hexagonal para obtener el tesoro de Yuki no Kuni?" Preguntó Yugao.

Sandayu asintió ante eso "Vaya, asi que Kakashi Ero_nii le salvó la vida a la princesa" Dijo el rubio mientras los presentes arqueaban una ceja "¿Por qué le llamas asi Shio_kun?" Preguntó Yugao "¿No es obvio?, siempre se la pasa leyendo los libros que escribe Ero_sennin" Respondió el rubio. Sandayu rió ante el apodo de Kakashi, incluso la princesa rió un poco ante eso aligerando la tensión que se habia formado "Seguiremos con la misión, les ayudaremos a vencer a Doto" Dijo el rubio conseriedad.

Koyuki estaba incrédula ante la actitud del rubio, cómo si estuviera seguro de que las cosas saldrian bien, incluso su serenidad la llenaba de tranquilidad, algo que la intrigaba. El rubio hizo un sello de mano y en un puff apareció un bella katana samurai, la empuñadura era negra con detalles de rombos plateados y un liston rojo. La funda era negra también negra, con detalles de zorros plateados "Sabia que tenias una katana, pero nunca la habia visto" Mencionó Yugao mientras estaba hipnotizada ante la belleza de semejante arma. El rubio la sacó de su funda revelando una hoja plateada con el grabado de una cabeza de zorro con la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos, con un brillo peligroso "Se llama Gin no Kiba (Colmillo de Plata) y sólo la uso cuando peleo en serio" Dijo el rubio enfundandola de nuevo.

Yugao tenia una duda desde que supo de su existencia "Shio_kun ¿De donde la sacaste?" Preguntó a su Genin "Hace tiempo la forjé" Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes "¿En serio tú la forjaste?" Preguntó Yugao "Si, me costó trabajo, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena" Dijo sonriendo el rubio "Bueno, creo que debemos descansar, mañana desembarcaremos y no sabemos que tan dificiles serán las cosas" Dijo el rubio de manera seria. Asi todos se acostaron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, el barco arribó a Yuki no Kuni, habiendo bajado todo el equipo de filmación se procedió a grabar otra parte de la pelicula. En eso se puede distinguir unos rieles que se calentaron con chakra para derretir la nieve que los cubria "Algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán interesantes" Murmuró el rubio. Yugao le mandó una mirada significativa "Ten cuidado" Era lo que decia. De pronto se escucho un sonido y los presentes dirigieron su vista al lugar del cual provenia, y lo que vieron fue un tren que poco a poco se detenia fente a todos. Del mismo salió Doto junto a Rouga, Fubuki y Mizore "Princesa Koyuki, es bueno volver a verla" Dijo Doto.

Koyuki se tensó un poco, pero en ese momento el rubio caminó lentamente hasta ponerse frente a ella de manera protectora "No la tocarás" Fue lo único que dijo. Doto sólo sonrió ante esto "No sabes en que te metes mocoso" Dijo Doto con arrogancia pero el rubio no respondió, sólo lo miró de manera penetrante, incluso le hizo sentir algunos escalofrios "(Este mocoso no es normal)" Fue su pensamiento.

Yugao notó cómo la mirada del rubio intimidó a Doto "(Je, Shio_kun se pondrá serio, bueno, entonces yo también)" Pensó mientras sacaba su ninjato. El rubio tenia su katana y espada de madera cruzadas en la espalda, aunque lo que sucedió no lo esperaba, pues en los vagones del tren se mostraron unos paneles con varios agujeros, de los cuales empezaron a salir una lluvia de kunais. El rubio desenfundó su katana y tomó su espada de madera, la katana la sujetó en sentido invertido "Nitto Ryu: Hayabuza Rendan (Estilo de Dos Espadas: Ráfaga del Halcon Peregrino)" Murmuró para desaparecer del lugar. Lo único que visible fue cómo los kunais fueron repelidos totalmente, sólo se veia las chispas volar mientras el mundo estaba incrédulo ante eso, incluso Yugao.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Rouga que tomó a Koyuki cómo prisionera, cuando Yugao intentó ayudar, Fubuki y Mizore le cortaron el paso haciendola maldecir mentalmente. El rubio se percató de eso, pero no podia dejar de detener el ataque, ya que Sandayu y algunos hombres de Yuki estaban en el lugar, habian venido con la esperanza de derrotar a Doto. La oleada de kunais terminó permitiendole al rubio un momento para actuar, creó un clon y lo tranformó en un Fuma Shuriken. Lo lanzó contra el tren y exclamó "¡Shuriken; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" En un segundo habian más de cien Shuriken volando contra el tren.

Los ninjas a cargo de las armas del tren arquearon una ceja ante esto, esos Shuriken no harian nada, y asi fue, sólo se clavaron en la estructura de los vagones con paneles para disparar kunais. El rubio sonrió ante esto e hizo un sello de mano "¡Katsu!" Y todas las Shuriken explotaron mientras los vagones ardian en llamas, Yugao y los presentes se sorprendieron ante semejante destrucción "Ese mocoso es muy hábil" Murmuró Doto. Pero el vagon principal donde estaba Doto empezó a marcharse, con el trio de ninjas de la nieve junto a su prisionera Koyuki "¡Princesa!" Gritó Sandayu mientras el tren se perdia de vista.

Los presentes tenian expresiones de derrota, mientras el rubio enfundaba su katana y ponia su espada de madera en la espalda "¡Esto no puede ser!" Fue el grito de frustración de Sandayu "Calma, aún tenemos tiempo para rescatarla" Dijo el rubio con serenidad. Yugao se sorprendió de la calma del rubio "Estás demasiado tranquilo Shio_kun" Dijo la pelipurpura "De nada sirve perder la cabeza, bueno, es hora de marcharnos Yugao_sensei" Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica por la forma respetuosa de hablar "(Sin duda se lo está tomando de forma seria)" Pensó la pelimorada mientras lo seguia. Los demás sólo lo vieron irse "Oh, ese es un héroe de verdad" Dijo el director de cine con lagrimas estilo anime mientras los demás asentian.

El rubio caminaba por el territorio nevado seguido de Yugao "¿Y cuál es el plan Shio_kun?" Preguntó Yugao "Creo que haré algo de ruido, mientras los distraigo tú entras y sacas a Koyuki" Dijo serio el rubio mientras Yugao asintió "Me parece bien" Dijo la pelipurpura. Después de un rato caminando pudieron ver el castillo de Doto, se separaron para poner en marcha el plan, el rubio lleno uno de los muros con sellos explosivos ¡BOOOOOMMM¡ Y la explosión se escuchó alertando a los guardias que acudieron rápido a responder el ataque.

El rubio los esperó en el lugar, cuando los guardias y refuerzos llegaron, el rubio usó su espada de madera y empezó a noquear fácilmente a todos los soldados que iban llegando. Yugao habia pasado inadvertida la muralla, con todo el alboroto que hizo el rubio fué sencillo el entrar. Recorrió el lugar en busca de la princesa, hasta encontrarla en los calabozos, luego de liberarla esta le dice que Doto le quitó le quitó la llave y ahora buscaba un lugar en especifico donde estaria el tesoro.

El rubio seguia noqueando a todos los soldados que llegaron, hasta que Rouga arribó al lugar "Eres una molestia mocoso, ¿Lo sabias?" Dijo Rouga mientras se ponia en posición de pelea. El rubio lo imitó "Je, tu armadura de chakra no te protegerá de esto" Y se lanzó contra Rouga en un duelo de Taijutsu en el cuál el rubio llevaba la delantera "Kakashi_nii una vez me contó acerca de las armaduras de chakra, te protegen de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, pero son débiles contra Taijutsu" Djo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al estómago de Rouga haciendo que este se doblara del dolor. El rubio siguió en su duelo sin darle oportunidad a Rouga "Maldición ¡Hyoton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu! (Elemento Hielo: Jutsu Avalancha Colmillo de Lobo)" Y unos lobos de nieve se lanzaron contra el rubio.

Shishio los vió mientras hacia sellos de mano "¡Fuuton: Kazekiri! (Eemento Viento: Cortadora de Viento)" Y su mano se le llenó de corrientes de viento antes de lanzarse al ataque. Los lobos de nieve eran reducidos a nada cuando eran tocados por la mano del rubio ante la mirada estupefacta de Rouga "¿Que? ¿Cómo?" Fue lo que pudo articular antes de ver al rubio frente a él. De un momento a otro sintió un vacio donde estaba su corazón, bajó la mirada y vió la mano del rubio atravezando su pecho "Se acabó" Fue lo único que dijo el rubio mientas sacaba su mano del pecho de Rouga mientras este caia sin vida al suelo "Ahora por Doto" Dijo antes de saltar dentro del castillo.

Yugao corria a toda velocidad llevando a Koyuki en su espalda, recorrian los pasillos del castillo en dirección a la salida, sólo que se encontraron ciertos problemas "Pero miren que tenemos aqui" Fue lo que dijo una voz femenina "Debemos acabarlos" Dijo otra voz "Cómo quieras" Rspondió la chica. Frente a Yugao y Kyuki, cortandoles el paso estaban Fubuki y Mizore, ambos en posición de pelea, se disponian a atacar cuando un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva cayó frente a ellos "Mierda" Fué lo único que dijeron antes de cubrirse tras dos muros de hielo BOOOOOOOMMMMM fue el sonido de la explosión. Cuando el humo se dispersó, frente a ellos no habia nadie "¡Mierda, escaparon!" Exclamó un irritado Mizore "Debemos seguirlos" Dijo Fubuki mientras empezaban a moverse en persecución.

En un lugar más apartado se veian a Yugao y Shishio corriendo mientras el rubio llevaba a Koyuki en su espalda "Eso estuvo cerca" Fue el comentario de Yugao "Si, ¿Por donde es Princesa?" Preguntó el rubio "En esa dirección" Respondió esta mientras señalaba la dirección mencionada "¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó Yugao mientras corrian "Si, lo prometi y sabes que siempre cumplo una promesa" Respondió el rubio mientras empezaban a saltar de rama en rama ya que habian llegado al bosque. Siguieron un tramo más hasta que dos siluetas aparecieron frente a ellos haciendolos detenerse "Yo los distraeré" Dijo Yugao mientras sacaba su ninjato "Está bien" Respondió el rubio antes de impulsarse auna rama más alta "No te lo permitiré" Dijo Mizore mientras se preparaba para atacar. Un golpe en la mandibula lo mandó directo al suelo, desde donce vió al rubio irse "¿Que?" Fué lo que pudo articular mientras se sobaba donde recibió el golpe.

Frente a él estaba otro rubio "Kage Bunshin" Murmuró Mizore "(No lo vi hacer sellos)" Era su pensamiento mientras el clon se lanzaba al ataque. Yugao estaba enfrentando a Fubuki con su ninjato, pero la ninja de la nieve esquivaba todos sus cortes "Tsk, ¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Guardando su ninjato hizo los sellos correspondientes y ejecutó su ataque. Fubuki extendió la alas de su armadura y levantó vuelo esquivando su ataque "Maldición" Susurró con frustración la pelipurpura mientras pensaba la forma de derrotar a su oponente. En ese momento dirigió su mirada a su alumno que estaba en un duelo de Taijutsu con Mizore, el rubio la miró y entonces entendió que debia hacer.

En medio de su pelea, el rubio lanzó varios kunai con notas explosivas, algo que llamó la atención de Mizore "No se que estás intentando, pero será inútil" Dijo Mizore con arrogancia al ver que fallaba el blanco. El rubio no lo escuchó, ya que estaba esperando el momento preciso para realizar su movimiento. Yugao lanzaba sus propios kunai con notas explosivas, detonandolas con intenciones de alcanzar a Fubuki "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" Preguntó burlona la chica de la nieve "De echo, no" Dijo antes de lanzar otra bola de fuego.

Antes de que pudiera evitarla escuchó una voz a su derecha "¡Katsu!" Y pudo ver unos kunais con notas explosivas clavados en varios árboles "¡Mierda!" Exclamó mientras estos detonaban. Mizore volteó y pudo ver la explosión, también cómo Fubuki fué lanzada en su dirección "¡Demonios!" Exclamó al momento de intentar evitar la colisión, pero "Esto se termina aqui" Dijo el rubio sujetandolo por la espalda impidiendole el escape. Cuando se produjo el contacto el rubio sonrió antes de explotar y que Mizore y Fubuki recibieran el daño a quemarropa, sus armaduras se habian roto por el fuerte contacto, por lo que no los protegió de la explosión. ¡BOOOOOMMMMMMMM! Fue el sonido que se escuchó en el bosque, mientras Yugao empezaba a moverse, debia llegar con el rubio por si necesitaba apoyo.

A una buena distancia del lugar donde estaba Yugao, el rubio habia bajado a Koyuki de su espalda "Quedese aqui, yo me encargaré de esto" Dijo antes de darse la vuelta "Ten cuidado" Dijo la princesa mientras este sólo asentia sin voltear a verla. Frente a él estaba un valle congelado con cinco montañas de hielo rodeando el lugar, y al centro pudo distinguir la silueta de Doto "Es hora de divertirnos" Murmuró el rubio "Demuestrale tu poder Shio_chan" Escuchó en su cabeza "Hai" Respondió mentalmente antes de lanzarse al ataque. Koyuki sólo observó cómo el rubio se dirigia a atacar a Doto "¡Princesa!" Escuchó a alguien gritar, cuando se volteó pudo ver al director de su pelicula junto a su equipo de grabación, además de Sandayu "¿Que hacen aqui?" Preguntó la princesa.

El rubio estaba frente a Doto a una buena distancia "Mocoso, eres una molestia para mis planes" Dijo antes de quitarse sus vestimentas revelando una armadura de chakra "Asi que tu también usas una armadura" Dijo el rubio "Jamás podrás tocarme" Dijo arrogante antes de hacer sellos "¡Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofuusetsu! (Elemento Hielo: Ventisca del Dragón Negro)" Y lanzando un golpe de su puño surgió un dragón negro echo de viento helado. El rubio trazó sellos y su mano se llenó de viento "¡Fuuton: Kazekiri!" Y se lanzó al ataque cortando el dragón en ds "¡Que rayos!" Exclamó Doto estupefacto.

El rubio realizó otros sellos "Katon: Karyu Endan" Y lanzó su poderoso rayo de fuego mientras Doto hizo lo mismo "Hyoton: Kori Heki" Y un enorme muro de hielo surgió del suelo protegiendolo. Sin embrago tuvo que salir de ahi ya que la técnica del rubio se hacia más fuerte a cada inatante hasta que pasó a traves del muro de Doto "¡Maldición!" Exclamó mientras hacia sellos "¡Hyoton: Soryu Bofuusetsu! (Elemento Hielo: Ventisca de Dragones Gemelos)" Y de sus dos puños salieron dos dragones negros en contra del rubio. Shishio pudo esquivar uno, pero el otro lo recibió de lleno"¡Arggghh!" Exclamó antes de caer en el suelo nevado "Eso...me dolió ugh" Murmuró algo adolorido mientras se levantaba lentamente.

En ese momento llegó Yugao a donde estaba la princesa "Princesa Koyuki" Habló la pelipurpura, Koyuki la volteó a ver "Yugao_san" Respondió esta con sorpresa "Debe ayudar a Shishio_kun" Pidió con preocupación la princesa. Yugao iba a responder que lo haria en seguida, pero algo en el campo de batalla llamó su atención, mientras el equipo de producción estaba grabando desde un pequeño vehiculo "Sigan grabando, esta será una gran producción" Gritaba emocionado.

En el campo de batalla el rubio estaba serio, mientras empezo a hacer sellos "(Gracias por enseñarmelo)" Pensó antes de hacer su técnica "¡Raikiri! (Cuchilla Relámpago)" Y su mano estaba llena de relámpagos mientras emitian un sonido peculiar. Con su técnica al máximo se lanzó contra Doto que volvia a lanzar sus dragones de viento helado, pero el rubio los esquivaba con facilidad "¡Imposible!" Exclamó antes de recibir el ataque. Desde lejos Yugao y compañia pudo ver un destello cuando Doto fué impactado porla técnica "¡Lo logró!" Exclamaron todos impresionados de la habilidad del rubio.

Después del destello hubo una pequeña explosión que levantó un poco de nieve impidiendo la visibilidad, pero una vez que la nieve se disipó pudieron observar a un cansado rubio frente a un Doto con su armadura rota. Doto observaba al rubio frente a él "Maldito mocoso" Fue lo que murmuró el hombre antes de caer al suelo con su vida extinguiendose. El rubio estaba de pie mientras su respiración se normalizaba, ya que lo que hizo consumió una gran cantidad de chakra. El rubio habia usado un poderoso Genjutsu para que Doto no se pudiera defender, hacerlo en pleno ataque le costó gran parte de sus reservas, pero al final resultó bien. Sin duda esa tarde habia usado mucho chakra, pero gracias a Kurama se estaba recuperando "Debes de entrenar tu ojo para poder usar Genjutsu en batalla" Dijo la pelirroja en su mente "Si, ese movimiento junto al Raikiri realmente me agotó" Respondió el rubio con un suspiro.

Doto habia usado la llave antes, pudo darse cuenta, sin embargo con la lucha no habia prestado atención a lo que ocurria, cuando la máquina donde estaba insertada la llave hizo un pequeño sonido que lo hizo alzar una ceja. Entonces pasó, las grandes montañas se empezaron a derretir para mostrar cinco grandes espejos, para que luego le temperatura del lugar empezara a aumentar y el paisaje cambiara poco a poco. La nieve se derretia rapidamente dando paso a un verde primaveral, todo el mundo estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo "¡Hagasmolo en tecnicolor!" Exclamó el director de cine de manera graciosa. En medio del lugar, la máquina reflejó un holograma donde estaba la princesa Koyuki más pequeña junto a su padre.

Todo el mundo terminó de ver la grabación del padre de Koyuki y no pudieron evitar sonreir, una nueva era se acercaba con el generador de calor, Koyuki se acercó a nuestro protagonista antes de abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos "Gracias, gracias, gracias" Repetia una y otra vez, lo que no se dió cuenta era donde estaba el rubio. Sandayu se acercó acompañado de Yugao y el equipo de grabación "Graben este glorioso momento para posteridad" Dijo el director mientras enfocaban a la princesa "Eeeh Princesa Koyuki, lo está asfixiando" Dijo algo dudoso Sandayu, Koyuki se dió cuenta de donde lo tenia y se sonrojó furiosamente mientras todos los hombres presentes tenian una sola idea en mente "Maldito suertudo" Si, la cara del rubio estaba entre lo pechos de Koyuki mientras manoteaba un poco y se ponia azul.

Koyuki lo soltó disculpandose por casi matarlo, después de retomar la seriedad, regresaron a la ciudad donde Kazahana Koyuki se convirtió en la gobernante de Haru no Kuni, además de que nombró a Shishio héroe de Yuki/Haru no Kuni, echo que apenó un poco al rubio,pero que le hizo sentir orgulloso "(Tousan, mirame)" Fue su pensamiento,al recordar al viejo Rikudou. Kurama lo felicitaba mentalmente, y le decia que lograria llegar tan lejos cómo Rikudou Jiji, cosa quelo hacia feliz. La Princesa Koyuki seguiria siendo actriz,para sorpresa de todos, su siguiente pelicula seria la de Icha Icha Paradise "Sin duda Kakashi y Ero Sennin estaran felices" Murmuró el rubio.

Antes de irse de Haru no Kuni, el rubio le pidió un autografo a la princesa,para presumirselo a Kakashi, a lo que Koyuki accedió, sacando de entre su kimono una foto del 'Casi asesinato' algo que los sonrojó a sobre manera, pro que el rubio recibió gustoso. Koyuki se despidió de él con un beso en los labios que dejó a todo el mundo estupefacto "Vuelve pronto Shishio_kun" Dijo y escribió en una foto del momento que tomaron dejandolo con los ojos cómo platos, sin duda esas dos fotografias serian uno de sus tesoros más valiosos, y asi, con unas molestas Yugao y Kurama regresaron a Konoha.

* * *

Bien, lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido unas cosas que hacer,por cierto estas serán las votaciones para la pareja de Shishio

Kurama 2 votos

Hinata 8 votos

Kasumi 4 votos

Ino 2 votos

Karin 3 votos

Anko 1 voto

Haku 1 voto

Fem Bijus 1 voto

Hanabi 1 voto

Tente 1 voto

Shion 2 voto

Bueno, sigan votando, en el proximo capitulo, refuerzos, misión a Nami seeya n.n


	4. Chapter 3

sheblunar : Aqui esta el cap

naruto tendo rikudo: Lo tendra mas adelante

El angel de la oscuridad : Gracias por comentar

strikerzerosv: Gracias men

surion97 : Gracias men

TsukihimePrincess : Por el momento, y esta vez no le dare el rasengan

Iro Uzumaki : Que bueno que te gustara

Zafir09 : Definitivamente merecia misiones mejores

: Una feliz forma de morir jejeje, gracias por tu comentario

Loquin: Jejejeje si, la verdad muy pocos fics ponen esta mision asi que dije, por que no

HikariSatsuko: Gracias por tu comentario

DnK : Es cierto, aun asi vere masa adelante que hago

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni: Es cierto, ya veremos que tal sale la votacion

alverto90 : Gracias por tu comentario

DarknecroX: Es cierto, por eso puse la votcion jejeje

Uzu-sama: Ya lo pensare

Anakin Namikaze: Que bueno que te gustara, mmm ps taijutsu de algun juego, no se, ya vere cual le agrego

Cool : Gracias por tu voto

Akemi Uchiha: Si,no hay problema, y pues seguira ese camino, y si aprendera eso, aqui naruto tiene un destino distinto

Guest: Gracias por tu vot

dan-chan: Asi lo hare

Nil-sama 22 : Gracias por tu comentario

shiroikari: Gracias por tu voto

karlosgoyo: Jejejeje, aqui zabuza no morira, tendra un papel importante, y kakashi esta con el rubio, asi que no te preocupes

minato: Lo se

sakura: Gracias

VAMPIREPRINCESSM : Ok ya entendi jejeje

Vale : qui eta el primero jejeje solo falta ero_sennin

Sin nombre: Es verdad

SB : Claro que la vale men

yu Violet Grace: Gracias por tu comentario y voto

Fenix: Jajajaja

ren: Oh,ya veras

Davaru : Si, se va a poner interesante

Malvara01: Gracias

RiKuDoU sEnNiN: Gracias men

Kurama-dono: Es cierto

Kurama-dono: Gracias por la idea en

Nahira-chan: Gracias por tu comentario

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Refuerzos**

Iban saltando de rama en rama, después de una travesia en barco durante un dia completo, ahora mismo el rubio seguia recordando los acontecimientos de Yuki no Kuni. Yugao también recordaba la misión, y tenia algunas dudas sobre la técnica que lo vió usar "Oye Shio_kun, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Preguntó Yugao al rubio "Mmm, ya lo hiciste, pero si, pregunta" Respondió el rubio sonrojando a la pelipurpura por su respuesta "¿Cómo aprendiste el Raikiri?" Preguntó Yugao "¿Eh? Bueno, las cosas sucedieron asi..." Y empezó su historia.

FLASH BACK

Se ve a un rubio entrenando con Hiruzen en el campo de entrenamiento número tres "¡Katon: Karyu Endan!" Y un rayo de fuego salia de su boca quemando varios muñecos de práctica "Lo haz echo bien Shishio_kun" Decia el anciano. El rubio canceló su técnica, se volteó a Hiruzen y sonrió "Gracias Oji_san" Respondió el rubio "Bueno, por el momento tengo cosas que hacer, asi que debo marcharme" Dijo el anciano "Está bien, entiendo" Dijo el rubio "Mira, ahi viene Kakashi, ¿Por que no le pides que te enseñe alguna técnica?" Dijo Sarutobi "Es buena idea, después de todo Kakashi_nii es conocido cómo Sharingan no Kakashi, el ninja que ha copiado más de mil Jutsus" Decia en su tono tranquilo el rubio "Bueno, nos vemos Shishio_kun" Se despidió el anciano "Hasta pronto Oji_san" Respondió el rubio.

Kakashi venia leyendo su libro de portada naranja "Yo Shishio_kun" Saludó el peliplata "Mmm, ¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó el rubio mientras dirigia su vista de un libro de Fuuinjutsu a Kakashi de manera aburrida. Kakashi se encontraba en un cuadro depresivo mientras dibujaba circulos en el suelo "Nadie me respeta" Murmuraba Kakashi sacandole una gota estilo anime al rubio "Ya deja eso Kakashi_nii, cambiando de tema, ¿Me podrias enseñar algunos jutsus?, es que no conozco muchos, sólo los más básicos (Y algunos demasiados poderosos)" Dijo y pensó Shishio con calma. Kakashi se levantó y con su ojo feliz respondió "Claro, ¿Por que no?" Y asi empezó una larga tarde de aprendizaje.

Aprendió algunos jutsus de tierra y fuego, pero Shishio queria aprender un jutsu poderoso y discreto por si llegaba a necesitarlo "Claro que sé uno, este es mi movimiento personal de asesinato" Decia serio el peliplata mientras ejecutaba su técnica. El rubio no perdió detalle, incluso su ojo izquierdo parpadeó en rojo con tres tomoes y pudo observar la escencia de la técnica "Increible" Susurró el rubio. La técnica tenia un pequeño problema, y era la velocidad necesaria para la estocada, sin un medio de defensa podrias caer ante un contrataque, pero Kakashi tenia cubierto ese punto con su Sharingan. Shishio le dijo que él no tenia problema por sus sentidos aumentados, cosa que demostró al destruir un clon de Kakashi con facilidad, asi que después de aprender el Raikiri Kakashi se marchó del lugar. Una vez solo el rubio escuchó a su inquilina** "Deberias intentar hacer ese jutsu con otro elemento"** Dijo la pelirroja en su mente "¡Que gran idea! ¡Gracias Kurama_nee!" Exclamó en su mente "Primero probaré con viento" Dijo mientras empezaba su entrenamiento, y asi creó el Kazekiri.

FIN FLASH BACK

El rubio habia terminado su relato "Ya veo" Dijo Yugao "¿Que rango le pondrá Jiji a esta misión?" Preguntó el rubio "Pues, creo que seria entre Rango A o Rango S" Respondió la pelimorada de manera pensativa "Pefiero que sea Rango S, eso se veria bien en mi historial" Dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras Yugao reia, pero luego se puso seria "Aunque al final casi mueres, y no por un ataque enemigo" Dijo algo molesta mientras el rubio se sonrojaba al recordarlo "Me-mejor demonos prisa" Sugirió un poco nervioso el rubio a una molesta pelipurpura.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, asi después de un par de horas llegaron a las puertas de Konoha, donde unos perezosos Izumo y Kotetsu hacian guardia, o más bien dormian, mientras el rubio y la pelipurpura negaban. Se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, donde al entrar vieron al Sandaime firmando unas cuantas misiones y a un Yondaime preocupado "Hemos cumplido con nuestra misión Hokage_sama" Dijo Yugao. Minato sólo asintió pidiendo el informe, y asi empezó su relato de los echos que ocurrieron en Yuki no Kuni sorprendiendo a Sarutobi y Minato. Cuando terminó de dar el informe, Minato y Sarutobi registraron la misión cómo Rango S, ya que ellos dos sólos la cumplieron sin ayuda. En ese momento Minato habló "Les tengo otra misión, iba a mandar a otro equipo para cumplirla, pero los demás equipos está ocupados con sus misiones" Dijo el rubio Hokage.

Yugao sólo asintió "Su misión es de refuerzos para el equipo siete en Nami no Kuni" Dijo el Yondaime "Su misión era de Rango C, que cambió a Rango A por el echo de que un Nukenin está involucrado; Momochi Zabuza, uno de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla) y Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio de la Niebla Escondida), Nukenin Rango A" Dijo Minato con seriedad. Yugao miró de reojo a su alumno, y lo vió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, estaba segura que al escuchar que era uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla fue suficiente para animarlo. Entonces miró a su lider frente a ella "¿Cuándo partimos?" Preguntó la pelipurpura "En media hora" Respondió mientras Yugao y Shishio respondian con un hai y se retiraban.

Y fuera de la torre Hokage la pelipurpura habló "¿Que te parece la misión?" Preguntó Yugao "Es una buena oportunidad de medirme contra otro espadachin" Respondió sonriendo el rubio. En sus entrenamientos con Itachi y Yugao, demostró gran habilidad, incluso Itachi dijo que entre ellos tres, Shishio, Yugao e Itachi, eran los mejores usuarios de Kenjutsu de toda Konoha. Después de empacar lo necesario, Yugao y Shishio estaban en las puertas de la aldea "Es hora" Dijo Yugao "Esto será divertido" Murmuró el rubio mientras ambos empezaban a caminar hacia Nami no Kuni.

Transcurrieron un par de horas antes de llegar a su destino, pudieron divisar el puente aún sin terminar, para después dirigirse a la casa del constructor. Una vez que llegaron a la dirección que el Sandaime les dió, tocaron la puerta "Un momento" Escucharon tras la puerta, para que luego la abriera una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azulado "¿Se les ofrece algo?" Preguntó amable "Venimos de Konoha cómo refuerzos del equipo siete" Dijo Yugao en el mismo tono "Oh, pasen, Kakashi_san y Kushina_san están en el patio trasero" Dijo la mujer mientras ambos asentian. Una vez pasaron la mujer los guió al patio "Aqui estamos, cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla, por cierto, mi nombre es Tsunami" Dijo con un sonrisa "Somos Yugao y Shishio" Respondió la pelipurpura señalando al rubio "Oh, un placer" Y se retiró.

En el lugar se encontraban el equipo siete con Kushina y Kakashi, prácticando la escalada de árboles "¿Apenas les estás enseñando eso Kakashi?" Preguntó un poco incrédula Yugao "La verdad es que si" Respondió este con nerviosismo ante las miradas molestas de Yugao y Kushina "¡Shishio_kun! Veniste" Exclamó Kasumi corriendo a su encuentro, ya que ella no estaba haciendo esos ejercicios "Si, somos el refuerzo" Respondió en un tono tranquilo el rubio. Kushina lo miró con interés, era raro que su hija se emocionara asi con un chico, ya que siempre decia que se acercaban a ella por ser hija del Hokage. Miró cómo empezaban a platicar de cosas triviales, y algunas de su entrenamiento, algo que la hizo sonreir para después acercarse "¿No me presentas con tu amigo Kasumi_chan?" Preguntó picara la pelirroja mayor llamando la atención de ambos Gennin.

Kasumi se tensó un poco ante la pregunta, pero pudo controlarse "Él es Shishio, somos amigos desde la academia junto a Hina_chan" Respondió Kasumi "Oh, es un placer conocerte, yo soy Namikaze Kushina, madre de Kasumi" Se presentó con una sonrisa la pelirroja mayor "Un placer Namikaze_sama" Respondió este con una reverencia "Sólo dime Kushina Dattebanne" Respondió esta "Está bien Kushina_san" Dijo el rubio en su tono calmado. En ese momento se acercaron Sakura y Sasuke que habian terminado su ejercicio "¿Shishio?" Preguntó Sakura "Son los refuerzos" Dijo Kasumi señalando a Yugao que hablaba con Kakashi "Hmp, sólo es un mediocre" Respondió Sasuke mientras se dirigia a la casa "¡Esperame Sasuke_kun!" Exclamó Sakura mientras los demás negaban ante su fanatismo.

Yugao hablaba con Kakashi "No sabia que Kushina_sama los acompañaba" Dijo la pelipurpura "¿Preocupada por Shishio_kun?" Preguntó el peliplata "Sólo un poco, después de todo, tú sabes" Respondió un poco sonrojada "Lo sé, pero sabes que a él eso no le afecta" Dijo el peliplata alzando una ceja ante la reacción de Yugao "Se que el es muy maduro para su edad, incluso su forma de pensar me recuerda a Itachi_kun" Dijo la pelipurpura "Es cierto, su mentalidad está incluso a la par de Sarutobi_sama" Dijo el peliplata con una risita "Quizas no tanto, pero se acerca" Respondió la pelipurpura.

Kushina seguia inspeccionando al rubio bajo la molesta mirada de Kasumi, hasta que reparó en la espada de madera atada en su espalda "Asi que te gusta el Kenjutsu, por lo que puedo ver" Dijo la pelirroja mayor "Asi es Kushina_san" Respondió este "Entonces no te molestará tener un duelo de práctica conmigo" Dijo Kushina de manera retadora, ya que a ella le gustaba el Kenjutsu "Claro, ¿Por que no?" Respondió este. Ambos estaban a una buena distancia en posiciones de ataque, Kushina tenia una espada de madera, ya que consideraba un exceso usar su espada "¿Preparado?" Preguntó la pelirroja mayor a lo que el rubio asintió, y la pelirroja se lanzó al ataque. El choque de espadas se dejó sentir, ambos oponentes ponian fuerza para empujar al otro, pero la lucha era muy pareja "Eres fuerte, pero veamos que haces ante esto" Y dejando el duelo se dió media vuelta en una patada giratoria que el rubio esquivó agachandose, para toparse con una boken frente a su cara. El rubio se dobló hacia atras viendo pasar la boken, para luego tomar distancia mientras veia a la pelirroja que sonreia.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunami, Inari y Tazuna salieron de la casa al oir tanto alboroto pensando en un posible ataque, sólo para ver el momento en que el rubio y la pelirroja mayor tomaban distancia. Kasumi estaba incomóda y a la vez emocionada, incómoda por el echo de que su madre esté probando a su amigo y emocionada por que no sabia que él sabia Kenjutsu, y queria ver que tan bueno era. Kushina estaba levemente sorprendida "(Este chico es bueno, pero veamos que tanto)" Pensó antes desaparecer en un borron rojo alertando a Kakashi y Yugao por que estaba subiendo la intensidad. El rubio se agachó esquivando la boken que venia desde atrás de él, aprovechando el movimiento para lanzar una patada ascendente que la pelirroja bloqueó con el antebrazo. El rubio desapareció de su vista y ella instintivamente se movió a un lado y vió un puño pasar, para luego saltar hacia atrás viendo la boken impactar el suelo.

El equipo siete tenia la mandibula hasta el suelo, Kakashi tenia su ojo visible cómo plato, Yugao sonreia con orgullo, mientras los civiles sólo los vieron desaparecer unos segundos y ahora parpadeaban confundidos sobre lo que pasó. Kushina estaba impresionada "(Bien, al siguiente nivel)" Pensó mientras se lanzaba al ataque, el rubio empezó a usar su Kenbunshoku Haki para defenderse, anticipando todos los golpes y bloqueando con su espada los distintos puntos por donde la pelirroja intentaba crear aberturas. Era una danza bella y peligrosa, la pelirroja emocionada aumentó su velocidad, siendo imitada por el rubio que la seguia sin ningún problema. Kushina aplicó chakra a la boken en medio del encuentro, tomando por sorpresa al rubio que tuvo que esquivar el corte "(¡Te tengo!)" Pensó al ver que lo habia esquivado, sin duda él no sabia aplicar chakra a su arma. El rubio estaba levemente sorprendido, sin embargo activo su Bososhoku Haki y lanzó un corte hacia la pelirroja, a la que sus sentidos se dispararon y le gritaron que lo esquivara a comodé lugar, haciendolo de inmediato.

La pelirroja ahora estaba a una buena distancia del rubio "(¿Que fué eso?)" Pensó Kushina respirando agitada, mientras veia la espalda del rubio que aún tenia la posición del corte que lanzó. El rubio se dió la vuelta lentamente y para sorpresa de todos, los árboles detrás del rubio se dividieron en un perfecto corte en diagonal "(¡Qué rayos!)" Pensó todo el mundo estupefacto mientras la pelirroja mayor tenia una gota de sudor nerviosa recorriendo su sien "Creo que es suficiente, aún debemos definir cómo actuaremos cuando regrese Zabuza" Dijo el rubio acomodando su boken "Gracias por el duelo, fue entrentenido" Dijo con su habitual serenidad. Todo el mundo tenia la misma palabra retumbando en su mente "(¡Entretenido!)" Pensaron incrédulos mientras el rubio entraba a la casa de Tazuna junto a Yugao.

Kushina y compañia trataban de asimilar que habia ocurrido, y cada uno tenia ideas diferentes en mente "(¿Como es tan fuerte? ¡Ese poder deberia ser mio!)" Pensaba el Uchiha con celos "(¿Shishio_kun era asi de fuerte?)" Se preguntaba la pelirroja menor "(¿Que rayos fue eso? No sentí chakra en ese ataque, además, pudo predecir todos mis movimientos)" Pensaba aún en shock la pelirroja mayor "(Ese baka sólo quiere dejar en ridiculo a mi Sasuke_kun)" Pensaba la pelirrosa "(¿Que tan fuerte eres Ototo?") Se preguntaba Kakashi. Todos seguian divagando sobre lo que vieron, hasta que Kakashi fue el primero en salir del shock "Creo que deberiamos entrar, aún falta discutir sobre lo que se hará con Zabuza" Dijo el peliplata sacando del shock a los demás que sólo asintieron.

Dentro de la casa Yugao hablaba con Shishio seguido de Tazuna y su familia aún sorprendidos "¿No crees que exageraste?" Preguntó la ex-ANBU "Sólo un poco, además ella aplicó chakra a su boken" Respondió el rubio "Entiendo, aún asi te harán muchas preguntas" Dijo la pelimorada "Lo sé" Fué lo único que respondió el rubio intrigando a Yugao por su manera de ser "(Me recuerda a los Nara, pero sin su pereza, y con la tranquilidad de Itachi)" Eran su linea de pensamientos. Tsunami los acompañó a la mesa, ya que el almuerzo estaba listo, en ese instante entró el equipo siete "Dobe, ¡Te exijo que me enseñes lo que sabes!" Exclamó el Uchiha ante la mirada de todos. El rubio simplemente lo ignoró completamente mientras agradecia a Tsunami al servir su plato "¡Te estoy hablando Dobe!" Dijo un iracundo Sasuke "Dime Sasuke, ¿Acaso no tienes modales? Aqui somos invitados" Respondió el rubio mientras Sasuke lo miraba con odio.

El rubio estaba un poco irritado ante la actitud del Uchiha** "Úsalo Shio_chan**" Escuchó en su mente "Aún no lo domino Kurama_nee" Respondió el rubio **"Tal vez, pero contra un simple Genin no tendrás problemas"** Oyo decir a la pelirroja "Ok" Terminó por ceder el rubio. El Uchiha estaba mirandolo con odio hasta que el rubio levantó su mirada, sus ojos, o más bien sus pupilas estaban reducidas a meros puntos mientras el azabache sentia una enorme presión comprimiendolo, llegando a asfixiarlo y luego "¡Sasuke_kun!" Exclamó la pelirrosa al ver a su amor caer inconsciente. Todos estaban confundidos, ya que el pelinegro simplemente se desmayó** "Ves, una vez que lo perfecciones podrás hacer sentir su efecto de forma instantánea"** Oyó a su inquilina "Es cierto, aún no me acostumbro al Haoshoku Haki" Dijo mentalmente el rubio.

Después de que el Uchiha volviera en si, se dispusieron a almorzar, mientras Sasuke se preguntaba que habia sido eso "Lamento que no sea mucho, pero ya saben la situación en la que estamos" Fueron las palabras tristes de Tsunami "No se preocupe Tsunami_san, aún asi esto es una delicia, mis felicitaciones al cheff" Respondió el rubio mientras Tsunami se sonrojaba y cierta inquilina sólo bufaba. Después empezaron a comentar acerca de las misiones "Por cierto Kakashi_Nii, un tal Nadare Rouga te mandó saludos" Dijo el rubio mientras Kakashi abria su ojo cómo plato "¿Cómo?" Preguntó algo shockeado "Nuestra última misión fué escoltar a Fujikaze Yukie a la tierra de la nieve, ahi lo conocí" Dijo el rubio mientras todos abrian sus ojos ante el nombre. Sakura fue la primera en hablar "No mientas baka, ustedes jamás podrian escoltar a alguien tan famosa cómo Yukie" Dijo la ojijade molesta "Entonces mira" Dijo el rubio sacando dos fotos que todo el mundo vió incrédulo. Kakashi sonreia con orgullo, mientras que por dentro lloraba estilo anime ante la suerte de su Ototo que estuvo en un lugar bendecido por Kami cuando Koyuki lo abrazó. Y luego la demostración de afecto labio a labio, además de que ambas tenian el autógrafo de la actriz con la leyenda "Vuelve pronto Shio_kun" Y un beso marcado con labial.

En otro lugar se ve a un Sannin peliblanco mirando al cielo con orgullo y llorando estilo anime "Oh, alguien disfrutó de estar entre los pechos de una hermosa chica" Dijo al aire olvidando donde estaba "¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Un pervertido!" Gritó una chica mientras se cubria con su toalla y otra sacaba un kunai ya que era kunoichi "Agarrenlo" Ordenó mientras un aterrado Jiraiya usaba su más poderoso jutsu de escape; Corria cómo alma que lleva el Shinigami. Volviendo a Nami, un sonrojado rubio se estaba aguantando las palabras de aliento de su Ero_Aniki frente a una molesta Yugao, mientras Sakura maldecia por lo bajo ante tan increible misión. Kushina y Kasumi estaban un poco molestas, Kushina por que el rubio resultó un pervertido y Kasumi por lo que esa mujer hizo. Tazuna estaba fantaseando con haber estado en el lugar del rubio mientras Tsunami lo veia molesta "Por cierto, mira" Dijo sacando un libreto firmado por Koyuki "Un regalo" Dijo el rubio mientras Kakashi abria su ojo a más no poder "¡Im-imposible!" Exclamó viendo el libreto en sus manos cómo si fuera el secreto de la vida eterna.

En sus manos estaba la copia del libreto de la siguiente pelicula de Koyuki "Pensé que te gustaria" Dijo el rubio a un paralizado Kakashi "Ano, ¿Está bien Kakashi_san?" Preguntó preocupada Tsunami "Está bien, sólo que lo que tiene en sus manos es una copia del libreto autografiado por Yukie de Icha Icha Paradise la pelicula" Dijo mientras se levantaba "Gracias por la comida Tsunami_san" Agradeció el rubio mientras se dirigia a la puerta "Si me buscan estaré entrenando" Dijo antes de salir. Los demás estaban un poco sorprendios por la manera de ser del rubio, pero después se encogieron de hombros para seguir haciendo sus cosas, dejando a un shockeado Kakashi perdido en su mundo de fantasias.

El rubio caminaba por el bosque buscando un lugar para probar algunos jutsus que tenia en mente **"¿Probarás eso?"** Preguntó su inquilina "Si, desde Yuki he estado pensando en crear y aprender algunos jutsus" Dijo el rubio. Llegó a un gran claro con un lago a un lado "Este lugar es perfecto" Dijo antes de sentirlo. En un movimiento rápido cogió el kunai que se dirigia a él y lo lanzó al punto de donde venia, que era entre las ramas de un árbol, obligando a su atacante a salir "Buenos reflejos, has aprendido bien en estos tres años" Dijo la figura que aterrizó frente a él. Era un encapuchado, bajo su capa se distinguia el uniforme ANBU, además de una máscara de zorro "Gin no Kitsune, ninja cazador clasificado cómo Rango A en el Libro Bingo; Maestro en Kenjutsu, tienes un precio de 580 millones de ryus por tu cabeza al haber eliminado a ninjas Rango D, C, B y algunos Rango A del Libro Bingo, tu sobrenombre se debe a tu espada Gin no Kiba, máscara de zorro y cabello plateado" Recitó el rubio mirandolo fijamente.

Kitsune sólo rió un poco bajando su capucha mostrando hebras plateadas "Je, parece que me he echo un poco de fama, aunque no me guste llamar la atención" Dijo mientras en un puff aparecia una Katana blanca con detalles dorados. El rubio hizo aparecer su Katana y se puso en posición de batalla, en un parpadeo ambos desaparecieron del lugar. En el enorme claro sólo se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocar, además de algunas chispas mientras se llevaba un encuentro entre dos espadachines. El rubio habia activado su Kenbunshoku Haki para predecir los movimientos de su oponente, pero sabia que aún asi no seria fácil, la danza de Kenjutsu mostrada por ambos era bella y mortal. Los cortes, bloqueos, estocadas algunos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, eran los movimientos empleados en esta bella danza mortal, ambos atacaban y se defendian de manera impresionante, pero el ninja cazador era superior.

El rubio respiraba algo agitado viendo a su oponente frente a él "Eres bueno" Dijo Kitsune "Tú no te quedas atrás" Respondió el rubio ya habiendo recuperado el aliento. Kitsune guardó su arma siendo imitado por el rubio "¿Cuanto llevas aqui?" Preguntó el rubio "Desde que Konoha llegó" Contestó el ANBU "Vaya, entonces has visto lo que pasó con Zabuza" Habló el rubio "Si, además me he enterado de algunas cosas que ya sabrás" Respondió Kitsune mientras alzaba su puño y el rubio lo imitaba. Ambos chocaron puños y el rubio empezó a ver bastantes recuerdos pasar frente a sus ojos al haberse creado una conexión entre los dos** "Shio_kun, Kitsune, es hora, ¿Están preparados?"** Preguntó su inquilina a los dos "Hai" Respondieron ambos.

En ese momento el rubio sintió un dolor insoportable en su cuerpo, sin embargo logró reprimir cualquier signo de dolor de su cara, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados **"Sólo un poco más"** Oyó a su inquilina hasta que la sensación desapareció. El rubio abrió sus ojos para encontrarse sólo "Perfecto" Dijo con media sonrisa antes de sentir un mareo, luego se recostó en un árbol antes de perder el conocimiento, y debido a esto no se percató que estaba oscureciendo.

Mientras en la casa de Tazuna, Kakashi junto a Sakura y Sasuke habian terminado su entrenamiento de caminar por el agua y ahora estaban cenando junto a Yugao, Kushina, Kasumi Tazuna y su familia "¿Aún no ha llega Shishio_kun?" Preguntó preocupada Kasumi mientras su madre alzaba una ceja "No te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse" Dijo Yugao con una sonrisa tranquilizando un poco a la pelirroja menor "Tal vez escapó, debió sentir miedo de enfrentar a Zabuza" Dijo el Uchiha de manera burlona irritando a Kasumi "Je, no conoces nada de él" Respondió Yugao con una sonrisa misteriosa intrigando a todos, para después ir a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, una silueta se puede ver en el claro recogiendo unas hierbas, hasta que se percata de una persona dormida vajo un árbol. Esta se acerca y lo mueve levemente "Despierta, puedes enfermarte por dormir en el bosque" Dijo la figura con voz amable "¿Eh? Vaya, al parecer me quedé dormido" Dijo el rubio mientras se tallaba los ojos con algo de sueño "¿Que hacias dormido en el bosque?" Preguntó la figura con voz amable "¿Uh?, solo entrenaba" Respondió el rubio con igual tono "Ya veo, entonces ¿Eres un ninja?" Preguntó de nuevo "Asi es" Dijo el rubio "Pero pareces muy fuerte ¿Para que quieres ser más fuerte?" Escuchó el rubio "Para proteger a gente importante para mi, y a gente que lo necesite, en pocas palabras quiero hacerme fuerte para buscar la paz" Contestó intrigando a su escucha.

La figura lo veia incrédula "Sin duda tienes un sueño peculiar" Dijo la figura sonriendo "Era el sueño de mi padre, y ahora es mi sueño, sólo espero llegar a ser tan fuerte cómo él" Dijo el rubio con determinación en sus ojos **"Y asi será"** Escuchó decir a una voz femenina en su mente "Entiendo, por cierto, mi nombre es Haku" Dijo la persona frente a él "Uzumaki Shishio" Se presentó el rubio sonriendo. Asi se pasaron la mañana platicando mientras el rubio le ayudaba a recolectar hierbas medicinales, hasta que se despidieron "Fue un gusto conocerte Shishio_san" Dijo Haku "El gusto fue mio Haku" Dijo el rubio sonriendo "Espero que Zabuza se mejore, quiero luchar contra él" Dijo cuando Haku se habia dado la vuelta haciendo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa. Cuando se volteó con unos senbon en sus manos sólo alcanzó a ver una pequeña espiral desaparecer "(Este chico es peligroso, Zabuza_sama debe saber de esto)" Fué lo que pensó "(Aunque también era muy lindo)"Después de sonrojarse con ese último pensamiento se marchó del lugar.

El rubio apareció a unos metros de la casa de Tazuna "Vaya, al parecer puedo usar mejor el Kamui" Mumuró antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la casa **"Es cierto Shio_chan, además de que ahora tienes toda la experiencia fisica y espiritual"** Dijo su inquilina. El rubio abrió la puerta sólo para ser tacleado por un borron rojo "Ugh" Se quejó por el impacto "¡Shishio_kun!" Exclamó Kasumi "Estaba preocupada por ti" Dijo con ojos de cachorro. Los demás ocupantes de la casa llegaron al oir el alboroto sólo para ver a un rubio en el suelo con una chica pelirroja sobre él que escondió su mirada en su pecho. Kakashi y Yugao sonrieron ante esto, Kushina sentia una sensación de alivio muy extraña, incluso se sorprendió el que no le molestara esa muestra de afecto por parte de su hija a un chico. Sasuke estaba indiferente mientras Sakura imaginaba hacer lo mismo con Sasuke.

El rubio la abrazó y le acarició el cabello "No te preocupes, estoy bien Kasumi_chan" Dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreia de manera cariñosa. Kasumi lo miró con los ojos abiertos, Yugao y Kakashi tenian la mandibula hasta el suelo mientras los demás se preguntaban que sucedia con ambos Jounin "Shishio_kun, tú jamás me habias llamado con el chan" Dijo Kasumi mientras los demás alzaban una ceja. Era cierto, el jamás habia puesto algún sufijo a alguien que no fuera lo suficientemente cercano a él, sólo el Sandaime, Kakashi, Yugao, Itachi, Teuchi y Ayame eran los que él consideraba llamarlos con sufijo, y ahora Kasumi. El rubio sólo golpeó levemente su frente con los dedos "Bueno, desde ahora te llamaré con el chan" Dijo mientras Kasumi dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke miraba esto con una ceja alzada, ese gesto era el que Itachi le hacia, y ahora se preguntaba si el rubio tenia que ver con su hermano, pero luego lo desestimó. Una vez el rubio estuvo de pie le preguntaron por que no habia llegado a domir, a lo que él respondió "Me perdí en el camino de la vida" Cosa que irritó a Yugao, Kushina y el equipo siete, mientras Kakashi levantaba el pulgar con su ojo feliz mientras en su mente un chibi Kakashi hacia el baile de la victoria, ahora sólo faltaba que el rubio se volviera fiel seguidor del Icha Icha, por fin sus esfuerzos rendian sus frutos.

Una vez que todos hubieran desayunado y hubieran escuchado a Inari el nieto de Tazuna decir que Gato los iba a matar, Shishio se ofreció a cuidar de Tazuna en lo que iban al puente, cosa que los demás aceptaron. El rubio estaba haciendo guardia en el lugar, y se estaba aburriendo bastante, por lo que empezó a entretenerse manipulando su chakra, más especificamente, chakra Fuuton y Suiton. Según tenia entendido, él era capaz de dominar los subelementos, con mucha práctica, pero podria, era parte de su regalo, aún recordaba ese dia.

FLASH BACK

Se ve a un rubio de cinco años de pie mientras frente a él estaban el viejo Rikodou y Kurama** "Bien Naruto, he esperado este momento por bastante tiempo" **Decia el hombre "¿Para que Tousan?" Preguntó el pequeño** "Jiji te entrenará para ser ninja Naru_chan"** dijo Kurama "¿En serio?" Preguntó emocionado el pequeño** "Asi es Naruto, además hay algo que quiero darte"** Dijo el hombre del Rinnegan "¿Eh? ¿Algo que quieres darme?" Preguntó el pequeño **"Hoy es diez de octubre Naru_chan"** Dijo la pelirroja mientras el rubio abria sus ojos** "Feliz cumpleaños Naruto"** Dijo Rikudou mientras se quitaba su collar de magatamas y se la ponia al rubio **"Te queda perfecta"** Dijo el hombre "¡Gracias Tousan! Te prometo que lo cuidaré" Dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente** "Ven Naru_chan"** Dijo la pelirroja. El rubio se acercó a su figura de hermana, para ser levantado del suelo con un abrazo, ella le habia abrazado en multiples ocasiones, pero esta era diferente. Sentia una calidez increible **"Te quiero Naru_chan"** Dijo Kurama mientras el rubio correspondia el abrazo y sentia algo tibio bajar por su mejilla. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, y escuchar a su hermana decir que lo queria le hizo sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo comprendiera que era el amor. Kurama estaba molesta con la 'familia' del rubio por abandonarlo, sin embargo no valia la pena perder el tiempo inutilmente lamentandose, le daria todo su amor al pequeño que se ganó su corazón, y el viejo Rikudou sonreia ante esto.

Kurama bajó al pequeño, que ahora tenia una sonrisa llena de felicidad "Gracias" Dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja le revolvia el pelo **"Esos no son los únicos regalos Naru_chan"** Escuchó decir a una voz femenina, y desconocida para él. Dirigió su vista a la fuente de la voz, encontrandose con dos chicas muy hermosas que le sonreian con amor y cariño. Una era rubia, de ojos dorados con un kimono blanco con detalles dorados, figura de reloj, rasgos finos y delicados. La otra era de cabello plateado y ojos plateados, vistiendo un kimono azul con detalles blancos, tenia los mismos rasgos que la otra chica "¿Qienes son ustedes?" Preguntó el rubio ladeando su cabeza. La rubia no soportó esa visión, era tan adorable **"Kawaiiiiiiiiiii" **Y corrió hacia el rubio levantandolo y abrazandolo cuál peluche** "Oh que adorable eres Naru_chan" **Decia la ojidorada mientras el rubio sentia dos cosas redondas y suaves contra su cara, asfixiandolo lentamente. La ojiplata se dió cuenta de eso, y de que el rubio se estaba poniendo azul** "Hermana ¡Lo estás matando!" **Exclamaba mientras movia sus brazos a modo de puchero.

Rikudou y Kurama veian esto con enormes gotas estilo anime, después de unos momentos con un rubio recuperado y un par de hermanas algo avergonzadas el rubio retomó su pregunta "¿Quienes son ustedes Nee_chans?" Preguntó el ojiazul **"Yo soy Amaterasu, la diosa del sol" **Dijo la ojidorada** "Yo soy Tsukuyumi la diosa de la luna" **Dijo la ojiplata "Sugoooooi" Exclamó el rubio sorprendido** "Nosotras le pedimos a Rikudou Jiji que te cuidara"** Explicó Tsukuyumi "¿En serio?" Preguntó el pequeño a lo que las diosas asintieron "¡Gracias!" Dijo antes de abrazarlas con cariño** "Bien, cómo dije antes, hoy recibirás más regalos" **Dijo Amaterasu "¿En serio Amaterasu_Onechan?" Preguntó el rubio** "Si Naru_chan, mi regalo para ti es este" **Dijo al besar la frente del rubio.

Nuestro protagonista sintió una agradable calidez recorrer su cuerpo **"He reforzado tu linea de sangre, ya que eres descendiente de Rikudou Jiji ahora manejas los cinco elementos"** Dijo la ojidorada "¿Cinco elementos?" Preguntó el rubio **"Después te explico Naruto"** Dijo el sabio a lo que el rubio asintió** "Igual podrás despertar elementos adicionales y usar elementos secundarios" **Decia la diosa a lo que el rubio sonrió. Luego fue el turno de la ojiplata que se acercó al rubio y repitió su acción, pero este fué un beso en la mejilla** "Mi regalo es esto"** Dijo dandole un pergamino extrañando a los presentes "¿Que e eso Tsukuyumi_Onechan?" Preguntó el rubio **"Cuando llegue el momento se abrirá"** Dijo la ojiplata mientras sonriendo dulcemente le acariciaba los cachetes abigotados. Las diosas se despidieron del pequeño prometiendole visitarlo más a menudo, dejando a un rubio contento, que se giró al sabio "Bien Tousan ¿Que es eso de cinco elementos y elementos secundarios?" Preguntó a su figura paterna, que comenzó a explicarle los tipos de chakra.

FIN FLASH BACK

El rubio habia estado investigando durante un año, encontrando archivos de elementos secundarios cómo el Mokuton (Elemento Madera), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), Jinton (Elemento Polvo), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Shakuton (Elemento Quemar), Shoton (Elemento Cristal), Kinton (Elemento Metal), Futton (Elemento Vapor) y Bakuton (Elemento Explosión). Aunque los archivos estaban incompletos, por lo menos estaba informado, sólo el Mokuton decia que combinando chakra Doton y Suiton se obtenia el elemento madera. Ahora sabia cómo crear el elemento hielo, y eso era lo que estaba probando ahora, además de que debia entrenar su recién descubierto Koton (Elemento Luz) y Meiton (Eemento Oscuridad), pero aún tenia tiempo para hacerlo.

En una guarida algo oscura, se ve a una figura descansando en una cama "Y eso pasó" Dijo otra figura más pequeña "Mmmm, asi que un Uzumaki ¿Eh?" Dijo la figura que estaba en la cama "Hai" Dijo la otra figura "Esto podria ser interesante Haku, sin duda ese gaki será un buen reto" Volvió a hablar la figura en la cama sonriendo bajo las vendas que ocultaban su boca.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, amento la demora, pero i cel esta teniendo problems, y es con el cual escribo. Ademas de que estuve sin luz electrica durante tres dias. Bueno, paando a las votaciones, van asi

Kurama 10 votos

Hinata 16 votos

Kasumi 12 votos

Ino 3 votos

Karin 9 votos

Anko 6 votos

Haku 4 votos

Fem Bijus 2 votos

Hanabi 5 votos

Tenten 6 votos

Shion 9 votos

Yugao 7 votos

Tayuya 1 voto

Guren 1 voto

Kurenai 3 votos

Koyuki 2 votos

Mei 2 votos

Hana 1 voto

Yugito 1 voto

Tsunade 1 voto

Samui 1 voto

Escogere a las 6 con mas votos, para luego ver si ellas quedan o escojo a cuatro nada mas, ja ne


	5. Chapter 4

sheblunar : Aqui esta el cap, espero te guste

BlackStarBlake1: Ya estas

Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni : Gracias men, tomere en cuenta tus consejos

: Vere que puedo hacer, aunque no prometo nada

strikerzerosv: Espero te guste la pelea

strikerzerosv: Gracias por tu review men

El angel de la oscuridad : Gracias por tu review men n.n

Iro Uzumaki : Espero te guste, tratare de escribirlos mas rapido

ed: Ya estas

Uzu-sama : Lo pensare men, gracias por tu voto

TsukihimePrincess: Que bueno que tre guste, aqui esta el cap, disfrutalo

Loquin : Es cierto, aunque la verdad con cabello largo, rubio de puntas rojas e los mechones que enmarcan su cara, y sin bigotes, mmmm es dificil jejejeje

Davaru : Aqui esta el cap, espero te agrade la pelea

alverto90: Gracias por tu voto

stigmarojas : Gracias por tu voto, respecto a Kasumi he arreglado algo, luego lo veras

nukiujy : Gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes el cap de hoy

Anakin Namikaze: Jajajaja que bueno que te agrade mi fic, disfruta el cap de hoy, tomare en cuenta tus consejos

Guest: La verdad es que si, y eso que no sabe nada

Andros: Sera por el capitulo diez u once, sera como el final de temporada

dexa18Uzumaki : Ya estas men

Vale: Jejejeje si, la verdad no odio a Sasuke, pero igual no me cae bien

karlosgoyo: Bueno tomare en cuenta tus consejos, y la respuesta de Gin no Kitsuna esta en este cap

Jhon-Namikaze: Gracias por tu voto

Guest: Ya estas

KuriUzuki: Gracias por comentar

KKR: Gracias por tu comentario, y aqui veras algunas respuetas

uzu perdido: Bueno, estas en buen camino, y hay cosas que te sorprenderan y espero sean de tu agrado

Zafir09 : Gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz

FGM: Aquie estan algunas respuestas

surion97: Gracias por tu voto

DarknecroX : Gracias

Seba: Gracias por tu voto

dan-chan: Gracias por tu comentario

ela: Gracias por tu voto

carlos : Jejejeje gracias por tu comentario men

dexa18Uzumaki: Gracias por tu comentario men

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores, por el momento muajajajajaja, ejem sin mas el capitulo.

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando

**-mmmmm-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-(mmmmm)- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Pelea en la niebla**

Han pasado tres dias desde la llegada del rubio junto a Yugao cómo refuerzos para el equipo siete, y en ese tiempo han pasado algunas cosas interesantes. Shishio ha estado entrenando con sus chakras viento, agua y fuego, creando técnicas combinadas que podrian serle de utilidad más adelante. Con sus clones de sombra, ha estado perfeccionando el Kenbunshoku Haki, al grado de predecir perfectamente los movimientos del oponente, incluso ha mejorado el uso su Bososhoku Haki al resistir algunos ataques menores de fuego y agua. Sin duda el entrenamiento está dando sus frutos.

También ha estado ordenando sus ideas y ahora nuevos recuerdos, eso y algunos movimientos nuevos almacenados en su memoria. Eso incluia técnicas de Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, aunque esta última sólo era una técnica más en su repertorio, regresando a la aldea hablaria con la madre de Itachi para su formación en Genjutsu, asi se lo habia sugerido Itachi una vez dominara mejor el Sharingan.

Ahora se encontraba meditando en el bosque, entrenando en su paisaje mental para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, y asi avanzar de manera rápida y constante. Mientras con el equipo siete, estos entrenaban a su manera, Kakashi le enseñaba algunos jutsus a Sasuke y Sakura, en cambio Yugao observaba algunos jutsus Suiton que Kushina le enseñaba a Kasumi mientras estaban vigilando a Tazuna en el puente. Kasumi quedo maravillada de las habilidades del rubio y se propuso no quedarse atrás, algo que hacia sonreir a Kushina, después de todo su niña estaba creciendo, aunque aún se preguntaba que tan fuerte era el chico en cuestión.

Ahora habia llegado el momento de que se enfrentaran al demonio de la niebla "Bien, en marcha" Dijo Kakashi mientras todos asentian "¡Shishio_kun, date prisa!" Exclamó Kasumi al rubio que aún no bajaba. Este se encontraba en su habitación, entonces trazó sellos "Onmyoton: Ten no Tsuki Bunshin (Elemento Ying/Yang: Clon Celestial de la Luna)" Y un leve brillo plateado lo cubrió, para luego desprenderse formando una silueta. Ahora frente a él habia un chico igual a él, sólo que tenia el cabello plateado y ojos azul oscuro "Ya sabes que hacer" Dijo el rubio mientras el peliplata sólo asintió de manera aburrida.

Mientras el rubio bajaba a la sala agradecia mentalmente a su Tsukuyumi_oneechan por esa técnica, que habia sido unos de sus regalos de cumpleaños. La técnica venia en el pergamino que le habia dado la diosa de la luna junto a un poderoso Genjutsu, este era un clon especial que transmitia experiencia tanto mental cómo espiritual y fisica. Él habia pensado usarla cómo método de entrenamiento, decidiendo mejor que fuera al mundo exterior a ganar experiencia, sólo que tres años de recuerdos de golpe fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza...literalmente. Por eso cuando decidió disiparlo, creó una conexión para transmitir los recuerdos y algunas experiencias y asi aminorar los efectos de la asimilación. Las diferencias con cualquier otro Bunshin, era que se llevaba parte de su personalidad, junto con la mitad de su chakra y un poco del chakra de kurama, además de todas sus habilidades y de que podia recuperar chakra normalmente haciendolo una copia perfecta, por lo que disiparlo era muy dificil.

El rubio bajó a la sala y ya estando todos juntos se fueron al puente junto a Tazuna, mientras el peliplata sacaba un pergamino, de donde sacó su vestimenta ANBU, luego salió por la ventana detrás del grupo de Konoha para analizar la batalla que estaba por venir. Sin embargo el rubio del grupo tuvo un presentimiento, por lo que dijo que debia hacer algo primero, y antes de que le preguntaran que era, ya se habia ido de regreso a la casa de Tazuna. El peliplata se extrañó con esa acción, pero decidió seguir al grupo de Konoha, seguro seria interesante, y estaria aburrido hasta el momento de cumplir sus planes.

Cuando llegaron al puente, vieron a los trabajadores noqueados, además de que la neblina se intensificó dificultando la vista "Espero que estés preparado para morir, Kakashi" Dijo la voz de Zabuza "Quien morirá serás tú" Respondió Kakashi destapando su Sharingan. Frente a todos aparecieron Zabuza y un pequeño ANBU de Kiri "Haku ¿Lo ves?" Preguntó el shinobigatana "No está con ellos Zabuza_sama" Respondió Haku extrañando a los Jounins y Genins frente a él "Mmmm, entonces esperaré, pienso que se encargará de esos dos" Dijo el espadachin mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo "Encargate de los mocosos" Dijo mientras Haku asentia y luego se enfrascaba en un duelo de Taijutsu con Sasuke "Te mostraré el poder de un Uchiha" Dijo con arrogancia el azabache mientras activaba su Sharingan. Kakashi y compañia estaban incrédulos ante las palabras del ninja renegado "No te ofendas Kakashi, pero quiero una pelea más emocionante" Dijo en tono aburrido el Kirigakure no Kijin.

Kushina tenia una vena en su frente "¡Acaso te burlas de nosotros!" Exclamó furiosa "Tomenlo cómo quieran" Dijo antes de que la pelirroja sacara su espada y se lanzara al ataque. Yugao y Kakashi sólo observaban, mientras Kasumi y Sakura cuidaban al constructor "¡Vamos Sasuke_kun!" Apoyaba la pelirrosa al azabache mientras las pelirroja menor negaba. Zabuza bloqueaba la espada de Kushina con un kunai provocandola más "¡No me subestimes!" Exclamó mientras su chakra recorria la hoja de su espada logrando cortar el kunai de Zabuza, además de dejarle un enorme corte en el pecho mientas la pelirroja dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha, misma que desapareció al ver cómo Zabuza se volvia agua "¡Mizu Bunshin! (Clon de Agua)" Exclamó atónita. Por otro lado Sasuke tenia problemas con Haku, debido a su jutsu espejos de hielo, aunque ahora tuviera el Sharingan despierto en sus ojos, no se comparaba con la velocidad de la usuaria de hielo.

El rubio estaba frente a Tsunami e Inari, este último después de salvarlo de un par de samurais que intentaban secuestrarlos por ordenes de Gato "Largate de aqui si no quieres morir mocoso" Dijo uno de los sujetos sacando su espada "¿O quieres morir?" Preguntó el otro con una sonrisa psicópata mientras el rubio los veia con calma "¡Si no te quitas te quitaremos!" Exclamó el primero que habló "Hagan el intento" Respondió el rubio mientras mostraba su espada madera haciendo reir a los sujetos que se lanzaron sobre el rubio. Dos segundos después sus espadas se partieron junto a sus cuerpos "Hayabuza Rendan (Ráfaga del Halcon Peregrino)" Fue lo único que susurró el rubio que estaba detrás de ellos, después se volteó a unos impresionados Tsunami e Inari "Tranquilos, todo estará bien" Dijo mientras sonreia, haciendo recuperar la esperanza a madre e hijo, asi se dirigió al puente.

En el puente, Kushina se veia un poco cansada "Maldito" Murmuró viendo al ninja gatana "Tus emociones juegan en tu contra, no eres mala, pero ese defecto afecta tu desempeño" Dijo Zabuza. Kakashi entonces se unió a la pelea "Creo que tendré que unirme" Dijo mientras se ponia en posición de pelea junto a Kushina que sacaba una pildora del soldado "Pensé que no intervendrias" Dijo Zabuza "Sólo esperaba que estuvieras más cansado" Dijo con simpleza Kakashi "Maldito vago perezozo" Murmuró entre dientes Kushina al sentirse utilizada. Mientras en Konoha ciertos padre e hijo del Clan Nara estornudaban, mientras uno estaba acostado en el sofá y otro estaba bajo un árbol viendo la nubes. De regreso al puente, estaba un Sasuke lleno de heridas de pie mirando a su oponente, que senbon en mano procedia a lanzar su letal ataque "(Maldición ¡No puedo terminar asi! ¡Yo soy un Uchiha!)" Pensaba desesperado viendo la lluvia de senbon dirigidas a él. Luego miró los espejos de hielo que le impedian escapar y donde se proyectaba el reflejo de Haku "(Sólo me queda eso)" Pensó antes de que las senbon se llegaran a su blanco.

Haku abrió sus ojos bajo la máscara al ver cómo una pelirroja de ojos azules estaba con el cuerpo lleno de senbon, ya que al último segundo cierto Uchiha se reemplazó con ella, estando él ahora junto a la pelirrosa y el constructor de puentes. Kasumi abrió sus ojos debido al shock, y al dolor, su propio compañero de equipo la ocupo cómo una simple sustitución, de repente cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre "Coff coff...maldito Sasuke" Murmuró mientras apretaba sus manos que estaban cómo apoyo en el suelo "Maldito Sasuke" Dijo más claramente mientras una energia rojiza empezaba a salir de su cuerpo "¡Maldito Sasuke!" Fue el grito lleno de furia mientras la energia rojiza la rodeaba formando una cola y sanaba su heridas con rapidez ante la mirada atónita de Haku. Los espejos de hielo se empezaron a romper uno por uno debido a la ráfaga de poder que rodeaba a la pelirroja obligando a Haku a salir de ellos.

Kushina y Kakashi desviaron su atención al lugar del cuál provenia una sensación a muerte y maldad "Mierda" Fue lo único que dijeron al ver a Kasumi con un manto de chakra rojo, ya que Zabuza habia despejado la niebla para no gastar chakra innecesariamente. Sakura habia visto lo que pasó, y se sentia mal por Kasumi, pero Sasuke era más importante, pero ahora sentia verdadero terror "¿Q-que está pa-pasando?" Preguntó con miedo mientras Sasuke estaba en shock. La pelirroja se iba a lanzar contra el Uchiha, cuando el rubio apareció en el campo de batalla "Kasumi" Habló el rubio llamando la atención de la chica aún con él chakra rojizo rodeandola y ahora con dos colas haciendola perder el control "¡Shishio alajate de ella es peligroso!" Exclamó Kushina sacando un sello de entre su ropa. El rubio sólo la miró un segundo, para después mirar a Kasumi que se lanzó sobre él ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

En un segundo Kasumi estaba frente a él con su puño preparado para lanzar su golpe, sin embargo para estupefacción de todo el mundo, el rubio en un movimiento pasó su defensa y poniendo la mano en su frente susurró "Es suficiente, yo me encargaré" Haciendo que el chakra rojo retrocediera y desapareciera poco a poco. El rubio le limpió la sangre de la comisura de los labios "Él...él" Murmuraba con rabia y algunas lágrimas mientras el rubio la abrazaba "Lo se, lo vi todo" Susurró a su oido haciendola sentir protegida. Kushina, Kakashi y Yugao estaban estupefactos, este chico pudo retener el chakra del Kyubi con facilidad, incluso Zabuza reconoció el chakra de Kasumi cómo jinchuuriki asi que también estaba sorprendido. Haku estaba en shock, este chico era más de lo que aparentaba, por un instante vió unos ojos rojos rasagados en él, e incluso sintió un leve pulso de instinto asesino proveniente de él que abrumaba fácilmente el que habia expulsado la pelirroja.

El rubio volteó un poco su rostro hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, logrando hacer contacto visual con su ojo izquierdo y entonces sólo susurró "Satsui no Hadou (Oleada de Intención Asesina)" Extrañando a la pelirroja envuelta en sus brazos. Un instante después se dejó sentir un instinto asesino totalmente abrumador, Kushina, Kakashi, Yugao, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke y Sakura fueron aplastados contra el suelo mientras tenian problemas para respirar, sobre todo los de Konoha al no estar tan familiarizados cómo el shinobigatana. Kushina cayó de rodillas seguida de Kakashi ante la enorme presión que los aplastaba "(¿Có-cómo pu-puede este chico ge-generar ta-tal sensación?)" Se preguntaba incrédula la pelirroja mayor "(O-ototo)" Pensaba en shock Kakashi. Yugao apoyo una rodilla en el suelo "(Demonios, no sabia que podia generar algo tan aterrador)" Pensó la pelipurpura en mejor estado que los demás "(Este chico es interesante)" Pensaba el ninja gatana con problemas menores en resistir la sensación a muerte. Sakura estaba de rodillas, incluso se sujetaba la cabeza llorando deseando que la sensación se fuera, y Sasuke, este estaba totalmente aterrado, ni siquiera Itachi le hizo sentir algo asi aquella noche. Y Haku, pues ella no estaba sintiendo la presión, sin embargo si estaba en shock por el aura que el rubio emitia "(Este chico puede matarnos a todos)" Pensaba con una mueca de terror formandose bajo su máscara.

Tazuna y Kasumi eran los únicos que no eran afectados por la oleada de instinto asesino del rubio "Sasuke, pagarás por lo que hiciste; Eien Gesshoku (Eclipse Eterno)" Dijo el rubio con una voz fria mientras el Uchiha cómo podia alzaba la mirada encontrandose con con el ojo izquierdo del rubio, que latió en rojo sangre antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. El Uchiha ahora estaba en un lugar con la luna color rojo con un borde blanco mientras todo lo demás estaba en color negativo haciendolo abrir sus ojos al recordar aquella noche. De pronto se vió atado de pies y manos a una cruz, y frente a él estaba el rubio viendolo con frialdad. Este sacó varios senbon de entre sus ropas ante la mirada aterrada del Uchiha "Setenta y dos horas" Murmuró el rubio antes de comenzar a lanzar las senbon. En el mundo real habian unos segundos "¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fue el grito de Sasuke antes de toser sangre y caer totalmente incosciente ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes.

El rubio poco a poco fue disminuyendo su instinto asesino permitiendo a los presentes recuperarse "Kasumi, quedate junto a Yugao" Fue la orden del rubio a lo que la pelirroja asintió y se dirigió junto a la pelipurpura. El rubio empezó a caminar hacia una shockeada Haku hasta estar frente a ella, le retiró su máscara y la miró a los ojos "No tengas miedo, no te haré daño, sólo te pido que no intervengas" Dijo a lo que la ojimarron asintió "Bien, quiero que esperes junto a Kasumi y Yugao" Dijo con voz suave pero firme a lo que usuaria de hielo sólo obedeció. Después empezó a acercarse hacia Kushina y Kakashi que estaban frente a Zabuza, una sola mirada y el ninjacopia entendió, y asi los pasó de largo "Jejeje, ya era hora de que llegaras gaki" Dijo el ninja gatana al rubio frente a él.

Este hizo un sello de mano y en puff aparecieron dos katanas, una negra con detalles en plateado y otra blanca con detalles dorados, de las cuáles la última hizo que Zabuza, Kakashi y Kushina abrieran sus ojos cómo platos "E-esa katana ¿De donde la sacaste?" Preguntó en shock el shinobigatana "Oh ¿Esta? Digamos que me encontré a un zorro" Respondió el rubio mostrando la katana blanca. Yugao alzó una ceja por la reacción de todos "(¿Que está pasando)" Se preguntó mentalmente la pelipurpura, Kakashi y Kushina se acercaron a la pelipurpura "Yugao ¿Sabias que Shishio tenia esa katana?" Preguntó el peliplata "¿Por que me preguntas eso Kakashi?" Preguntó Yugao "Esa katana es la Gin no Kiba" Dijo Kushina mientras Yugao estaba dudosa de lo que pasaba.

En ese momento Haku habló "Gin no Kiba es una katana famosa, debido a que pertenece a Gin no Kitsune, el ninja cazador que ha limpiado el libro Bingo de criminales Rango D, C, B y algunos Rango A" Dijo la chica mientras Yugao abria sus ojos cómo platos ante la nueva información. Entonces Kakashi continuó "Un dia antes de que llegaramos a Nami, el libro Bingo actualizó información, asi fue cómo apareció el nombre de la katana además de una pequeña descripción" Decia el peliplata a una shockeada Yugao. En el campo de batalla, el rubio acomodó su katana negra en su cintura del lado derecho, y la blanca en su espalda con el mango del mismo lado "Momochi Zabuza, ¿Estás listo?" Preguntó el rubio mientras se ponia en posición de pelea "Cuando quieras gaki" Respondió este sujetando el mango de su Kubikiribocho "No te contengas o moriras" Dijo el rubio a lo que el shinobigatana tomó nota. En un parpadeo ambos estaban soltando un corte mientras las chispas eran visibles ante el encuentro de ambos filos "(Este chico no estaba bromeando)" Pensó Zabuza al ver la velocidad del rubio. Ambos seguian ejerciendo fuerza hasta que se separaron, Zabuza hizo un sello de mano y se lanzó al ataque espada en mano hacia su oponente. El rubio habia enfundado su espada negra, mientras su mano estaba cerca del mango entonces recibió el ataque de Zabuza desenfundando, para empezar una danza de kenjutsu donde los cortes volaban y las chispas aparecian en cada bloqueo.

Kakashi se concentró en su ojo izquierdo para no perderse ningún detalle "Ese chico es increible" Murmuró Kushina incrédula viendo el encuentro mientras Yugao estaba emocionada "Shio_kun, has mejorado" Susurró con orgullo. Sakura estaba atendiendo a un inconsciente Sasuke, pero veia el encuentro estupefacta "¿Tan fuerte es?" Se preguntó en voz baja "Este chico" Fue lo único que pudo decir una impresionada Haku mientras Kasumi lo veia un poco sonrojada. Zabuza tomó su distancia mientras el rubio enfundaba su katana de nuevo "Eres bueno chico, además tu katana no se rompió contra mi Kubikiribocho" Decia en shinobigatana a lo que el rubio sonrió "Aunque yo esperaba enfrentarme a la Gin no Kiba" Dijo con algo de decepción en su voz. El rubio sonrió un poco más "De echo, asi es, esta es mi Gin no Kiba" Dijo el rubio a un shockeado Zabuza "¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó el ninja de Kiri sospechando la respuesta "Existen dos Gin no Kiba" Dijo el rubio mientras abandonaba su posición de batalla y se relajaba un poco.

Todo el mundo abrió sus ojos cómo platos "¡Son espadas gemelas!" Llegó Kakashi a la realización mientras Kushina no sabia que pensar, esto era problemático. Yugao asintió ante esto, aunque todos tenian dudas de cómo consiguió la espada de Gin no Kitsune "Bien, es hora de ponernos serios" Dijo el rubio serio mientras hacia un sello de mano y se puso en posición de batalla. Zabuza creó varios clones de agua que se abalanzaron sobre el rubio mientras el original clavó su espada en el suelo y empezó a hacer sellos de mano. El rubio empezó a bloquear todos los ataques gracias a su Haki, logrando anticipar cada movimiento y cada estocada, pero pudo darse cuenta de que Zabuza planeaba un ataque poderoso, asi que decidió mostrar un ataque especial "Hyoton: Samui (Elemento Hielo: Frio Ambiental)" Susurró y entonces lo hizo.

De su boca empezó a salir un vapor que congeló el suelo e hizo entorpecer a los clones "¡Él usa hielo!" Exclamó Haku conmocionada mientras Kakashi y los demás estaban en shock. Zabuza abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero rapidamente recobró la compostura "¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Gran Vortex Gigante)" Y frente a Zabuza una gran concentración de agua se empezó a formar antes de girar violentamente. Kakashi reconoció el jutsu y se preocupó por el rubio, Kushina y Yugao se alistaban para entrar "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: ¡Ryuuzuten! (Técnica de Espada Uzumaki: Dragon del Remolino Celestial)" Y sujetando su espada la desenfundó para luego dar un giro y este formara poderosas ráfagas de viento cortante que destruyeron los clones del ninja gatana para luego girar alrededor del rubio. Las corrientes de viento se volvieron totalmente visibles y rugieron formando un dragón oriental mientras en el suelo aparecian surcos dibujando el simbolo Uzumaki que podia ser visto desde arriba.

Todos tenian las mandibulas hasta el suelo ante tal ataque, Zabuza sin perder tiempo desató su técnica, mientras el rubio dentro del torbellino señaló con su espada a Zabuza y el poderoso dragón rugió antes de dirigirse hacia el ninja gatana. Los ataques colisionaron obligando a todos a cubrirse "¡Que rayos!" Exclamó Zabuza al ver cómo su ataque era contenido por la técnica del rubio "¡¿Cómo puede este chico ser asi de fuerte?!" Exclamó Kushina mientras se cubria con los brazos "Él ha entrenado muy duro desde chico" Respondió Yugao también cubriendose "No pensé que llegara a este nivel" Dijo Kakashi en las mismas. Kasumi se cubria mientras admiraba las habilidades del rubio, aunque no evitaba el preocuparse por él, mientras Sakura protegia a su precioso Uchiha de las ráfagas de aire.

Haku tenia los ojos cómo platos al ver el movimiento del rubio "(Lo sabia, este chico es muy peligroso)" Pensó la usuaria de hielo mientras Tazuna tenia la esperanza de que el rubio venciera y asi terminar el puente. De un momento a otro los ataques terminaron dejando ver a ambos espadachines en posición de pelea, en un segundo el rubio desenfundo y se lanzó a velocidad "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Hayabuza Rendan (Técnica de Espada Uzumaki: Rafaga del Halcon Peregrino)" Susurró antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos. Un segundo después el rubio estaba detrás de Zabuza mientras enfundaba su katana, pero el ninja gatana en un puff se convirtió en un tronco que se dividió en varios pedazos mientras todos tenian los ojos cómo platos, sobre todo Kakashi "Shishio tu..." Fue lo único que dijo llamando la atención de Kushina, Kasumi y Sakura, además de Haku y en menor medida Yugao "¿Que pasa Kakashi?" Preguntó la matriarca Namikaze viendo la expresión del ninjacopia.

Este se giró a verla a la cara "Su nivel de Kenjutsu está muy por encima del nivel Jounin" Dijo mientras los que no sabian eso abrian sus ojos cómo platos "¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó una sockeada Kushina "Él usa un tipo de kenjutsu no muy común, llamado Laido" Decia el ninja copia mientras ambas féminas jounin abrian sus ojos "Y uno de sus movimientos básicos es el Battou, el desenfunde y corte" Decia mientras Kushina dirigia su vista al rubio que se daba la vuelta encarando a un aparecido Zabuza que tenia los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Por otro lado Yugao pensaba esto, sin duda su alumno era más fuerte que ella, y no pudo evitar sonreir con orgullo "(Tus esfuerzos están dando su frutos Shio_kun)" Pensó mientras observaba la pelea. Kakashi estaba con un rostro serio, gracias a su nivel y su Sharingan pudo ver cada movimiento del rubio, cómo lanzaba un corte, enfudaba y después lanzaba otro, un estilo dificil y muy complejo si no tenias buena velocidad. Haku estaba preocupada por el ninja gatana, después de todo él fue quien la salvó de pequeña. Kasumi miraba al rubio con admiración, y ahora no deseaba quedarse atrás, asi que entrenaria para mejorar sus habilidades y estar a la altura del rubio, pensando en un combate futuro.

Sakura en cambio seguia cuidando a su amor mientras seguia inconsciente, y maldecia por lo bajo el que el rubio opacara a su Sasuke_kun "Inner: Chaaaaa ese rubio baka está robandose la gloria de mi Sasuke_kunnnnnn" Exclamaba su inner mientras observaba la pelea. El rubio estaba frente a frente con el Kirigakure no Kijin "Jejeje eres bueno chico, no me esperaba menos de un Uzumaki" Dijo riendo mientras Kushina abria sus ojos cómo platos y Kasumi maldecia mentalmente viendo el brillo en los ojos de su madre "(¿Por que a mi?)" Se lamentaba la pelirroja menor llorando estilo anime.

El rubio sólo se limitó a sonreir de manera tranquila, entonces bloqueó un corte del ninja gatana, o más bien un clon que aparecio a su derecha "Extraordinario, lograste reaccionar a tiempo" Dijo al momento que un dragón de agua se dirigia hacia ambos mientras el rubio estaba en un duelo de fuerzas con el clon. Entonces haciendo sellos con una sola mano lanzó su ataque "¡Suiton: Suiryudan! (Elemento Agua: Dragón Misil de Agua)" Y escupió un chorro de agua que tomó la forma de un dragón que colisionó con el ataque de Zabuza. Todos estaban estupefactos ante eso, ya que el generó su propia agua para el ataque, además de hacer sellos con una sola mano "¡Que rayos!" Exclamó el clon antes de ser disipado "¡Ninpo: Hari Hizo! (Arte Ninja: Defensa de Agujas)" Y su cabello creció convirtiendose en una coraza protegiendolo de los cuatro cortes que ejercieron cuatro clones de Zabuza que aparecieron de la nada "Mocoso, ¡Eres irritante!" Y sujetando su espada el original se abalanzó contra el rubio que en este momento aprovechó el desconcierto de los clones y con un movimiento de su espada los disipó fácilmente.

Ambos espadachines empezaron con el intercambio de cortes y bloqueos, además de algunos movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo donde para sorpresa de todos el rubio arrinconaba al shinobigatana. Este realizó sellos de manera rápida "¡Suiton: Suishuha! (Elemento Agua: Colisión de Olas)" Y una enorme ola se dirigió contra el rubio que hizo sus propios sellos "¡Hyoton: Hyoryudan! (Elemento Hielo: Dragón Misil de Hielo)" Y un enorme dragón cristalino detuvo el ataque de Zabuza congelando el agua ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el mundo. El rubio procedió a moverse a velocida apareciendo frente al ninja gatana con su katana desenfundada "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Byakko Tsume (Técnica de Espada Uzumaki: Garra de Tigre Blanco)" Y en un movimiento volvió a enfundar mientras en el suelo aparecian varios cortes marcados y un Zabuza se deshacia en agua. El ninja de Kiri estaba a buena distancia, logrando sustituirse con un clon que habia preparado previamente "(Este chico es peligroso)" Pensó mientras una gota de sudor recorria su sien.

Kushina estaba estupefacta "(Esa vez se contuvo contra mi)" Pensó al recordar el breve encuentro que tuvo con él "(Eres muy fuerte Ototo)" Pensaba con una sonrisa Kakashi "(Terminalo)" Pensó Yugao dandose cuenta que el ninja gatana estaba bajo de chakra a diferencia del rubio. Kasumi lo veia con estrellas en los ojos "(Shio_kun es muy fuerte)" Pensaba con un ligero sonrojo, sobre todo por que ahora tenia el cabello suelto debido a su técnica Hari Hizo. Sakura sólo estaba en silencio mientras se daba cuenta que no habia ayudado en nada, y ahora se tomaria su carrera shinobi más en serio, sobre todo para ayudar a Sasuke. Tazuna sonreia mientras sentia que las cosas estarian bien a partir de ahora, sin duda la construcción del puente seria un hecho.

En ese momento llegó cierto empresario de pequeña estatura acompañado de un número considerado de hombres "Oh pero que veo, el demonio oculto en la neblino está recibiendo una paliza" Dijo con maldad el pequeño sujeto "Gato" Fue lo único que dijo Zabuza "Parece ser que ya no somos enemigos, al menos me diverti" Dijo el rubio tomando una postura más relajada sacando a los demás de su shock "Asi parece" Dijo el ninja gatana con tono cansado. Haku rápido se acercó a Zabuza y empezó a curarlo con algunos conocimientos de medicina llamando la atención del rubio, pero luego miró hacia donde estaba Gato. Todos los hombres que lo acompañaban estaban armados y tenian miradas llenas de maldad "Bueno, la verdad aunque los hubieras matado no tenia pensado pagarte, mejor contraté a estos mercenarios que mas salió más barato, vayan al pueblo, destruyan todo, quemen, saqueen, pero dejenme a las mujeres jejeje" Dijo el pequeño hombre riendo con maldad.

Kakashi, Yugao y Kushina se proponian a pelear pero el rubio se adelantó a ellos "Si aprecian sus vidas, vayanse de aqui" Dijo el rubio con una expresión seria "Jajaja el mocoso se cree la gran cosa, matemoslo" Dijo uno de los sujetos mientras se lanzaba al ataque siendo seguido por los demás. Justo en ese momento un Sasuke bastante adolorido iba despertando, su vista era algo borrosa, poco a poco pudo distinguir el entorno viendo a los Jounin, sus compañeras de equipo, Zabuza y Haku, además del rubio que tomó la katana de su espalda y la acomodó junto a la otra en su cintura. El rubio acercó su mano izquierda a ambos mangos "Uzumaki Nittoryu: Shiroiryu Ikari (Estilo de Dos Espadas Uzumaki: La Furia del Dragón Blanco)" Fue lo que dijo.

Sujetando el mango de su katana negra desapareció de la vista de todos, para luego aparecer frente a Gato enfundando su katana blanca, para que al momento de entrar totalmente en su funda todos los mercenarios cayeran sin vida ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. Kakashi, Kushina, Yugao y Zabuza tenian las quijadas hasta el suelo, Sakura y Haku los ojos cómo platos, Sasuke estaba en shock y Kasumi sólo pudo decir una cosa "Sugoiiiiii" Con estrellas en los ojos, a pesar de que hubo muertes frente a su ojos. Gato estaba aterrado, ahora mismo sus piernas no respondian a pesar de querer huir y su boca no emitia sonido alguno, sobre todo por la mirada fria que el rubio le daba "Muere" Dijo antes de hacer sellos "Fuuton: Kazekiri" Y atravezó el corazón del empresario con su mano envuelta en viento ante la mirada de los habitantes de Nami que habian llegaron hace unos minutos presenciando cómo los mercenarios cayeron ante el rubio.

En ese momento los habitantes de Nami vitoreaban la libertad de Nami no Kuni, mientras el rubio caminaba hacia Kakashi y compañia "¿Que piensas hacer ahora?" Preguntó el rubio al ninja gatana "Seguiré cómo mercenario, aún debo reunir algunos fondos" Respondió este. Kushina salió de su shock y se dirigió al rubio "¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! ¡¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?! ¡¿En serio eres un Uzumaki?!" Exclamaba totalmente alterada mientras el rubio sólo suspiraba "Si, soy un Uzumaki" Fue lo único que dijo el rubio para desviar un poco las preguntas mientras Kushina empezaba a pensar varias maneras de resurgir el Clan causandole escalofrios a Kasumi. Yugao sólo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo ahogaba lentamente en lo que Jiraiya llamaria 'Almohadas Celestiales' Mientras le decia lo orgullosa que estaba de él, ademas de que los entrenamientos nocturnos que tenian hace tiempo dieron sus frutos, a la distancia Kakashi lo miraba con envidia imaginando los escenarios que involucraban al rubio y la pelipurpura en escenarios no aptos para menores, y luego suspirando se cubria su ojo izquierdo.

Sakura atendia a un más recuperado Sasuke que miraba con odio al rubio "(¿Que rayos me hizo? Eso fue más que un Genjutsu, y esa habilidad con su espada ¡Sólo yo debo de tener esa habilidad!)" Pensaba apretando los puños con fuerza. Entonces el rubio se acercó a Haku después de liberarse de Yugao y recuperar algo de aire "¿Por que no vienes a Konoha? Serias de ayuda si te unes a mi equipo" Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Esta se sorprendió con la propuesta, pero antes de responder alguien más habló "Puedes ir Haku, alli estarás a salvo" Dijo Zabuza sorprendiendo a la chica "¿Habla en serio?" Preguntó conmovida "Hmp, estoy seguro que el gaki cuidará bien de ti" Dijo a lo que Haku se sonrojó, luego sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla al ninja gatana cómo agradecimiento.

El rubio sonrió complacido "Por cierto, me sorprende esa habilidad tuya, llevaste lejos el Battou" Dijo el shinobigatana sonriendo a lo que el rubio lo miró "Asi que conoces el estilo Laido" Dijo el rubio a lo que Zabuza asintió. Kakashi, Kushina y Yugao escucharon esto y no pudieron evitar recordar lo que hizo el rubio minutos atrás. Vieron cómo el rubio desenfundó su katana negra y realizó un corte contra un mercenario, luego enfundó para sacar su otra katana y repetia la acción. Fácilmente realizó tres cortes a cada sujeto intercambiando sus katanas, aunque sólo Kakashi vió todos los cortes gracias a su Sharingan, sin duda era un estilo muy dificil y complejo, pero el rubio lo manejaba con maestria. En ese momento una figura apareció frente a los ninjas, un ANBU, con una capa y máscara de zorro, además de tener cabello plateado y la estatura del rubio "Momochi Zabuza" Dijo el ANBU mientras todos los que lo conocian del libro Bingo abrian sus ojos "¡Gin no Kitsune!" Exclamaron poniendose en posición para responder cualquier agresión.

Este sólo se mantuvo desinteresado al hecho "¿Vienes por mi cabeza?" Preguntó el ninja gatana maldiciendo mentalmente ya que estaba en pésimas condiciones mientras Haku abria sus ojos con temor "No, la verdad tengo otros intereses" Respondió este mientras la tensión crecia "¿Otros intereses?" Preguntó Kushina con precaución "Se por qué diste el golpe de estado, y por que buscas reunir fondos" Dijo llamando la atención de Zabuza "¿Que dirias si te propongo ayudar en la resistencia de Kiri?" Dijo Kitsune mientras Zabuza y Haku abrian sus ojos ante esa revelación "¿Que pedirias a cambio?" Preguntó Zabuza desconfiado "Necesito la experiencia, además, deseo pelear contra Yagura" Dijo llamando la atención de todos. Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage, el jinchuriki del Sanbi con control total de su bestia "Apuntas alto mocoso" Dijo con diversión Zabuza mentras los demás tenian pensamientos parecidos "Supongo" Respondió desinteresado el peliplateado.

El rubio sólo sonrió levemente "Deberias aceptar la oferta" Dijo a lo que este suspirando asintió, sin duda el peliplateado con máscara de zorro seria una gran ayuda en la resistencia rebelde. Después de que Zabuza aceptó la ayuda, quedó pactado que Kitsune regresaria en cuatro dias, tiempo para que el ninja gatana se recuperara y se despidiera de Haku, asi que se dirigieron a casa de Tazuna a descansar de los hechos recientes. Los dias siguientes fueron bastantes tranquilos, con una Kushina que hacia de todo para que el rubio y la pelirroja estuvieran a solas, cosa que avergonzaba a Kasumu y hacia suspirar a Shishio. Sasuke estaba extrañamente callado, de vez en cuando veia con odio al rubio, pero una sola mirada de este lo hacia estremecerse y desviar la mirada en cualquier otra dirección.

Kakashi seguia con su habitual lectura, incluso le dió un libro Icha-Icha al rubio de contrabando, a lo que este lo aceptó con algo de duda, igual tuvo varios encuentros de práctica con Yugao, mientras los demás se sorprendian con el nivel de esos dos. También Zabuza y Haku pasaban tiempo juntos, y el ninja gatana mostraba un lado amabale con la chica, para sorpresa y disfrute de esta. Shishio le pidió algunos consejos para mejorar su Hyoton, además de que empezó a enseñar algunos jutsus Suiton y Fuuton a Kasumi y Haku, para que tuvieran variedad. Se sintió aliviado que no le hicieran muchas preguntas acerca de sus espadas, aunque probablemente Yugao lo interrogara estando de vuelta en la aldea, si, ya lo veia venir.

Asi pasaron los dias pactados por Kitsune, y ahora mismo estaba en el puente esperando a Zabuza, hasta que llegó acompañado de los ninjas de Konoha que regresaban a la aldea "Veo que vas en serio" Dijo el ninja gatana "Soy una persona de palabra" Dijo Kitsune "Bueno, es hora, cuidate Haku" Dijo Zabuza a la usuaria de hielo "Gracias por todo Zabuza_sama" Dijo esta con una sonrisa "Je, supongo que puedo permitirme hacer esto" Dijo antes de abrazarla tomándola por sorpresa "Algún dia nos veremos, crece y hazte fuerte" Dijo mientras la soltaba "Asi lo haré" Dijo Haku con lagrimas en los ojos "Nos veremos Battousai" Dijo Zabuza refiriendose al rubio mientras todos se extrañaban ante esto, sobre todo el rubio "Piensalo, es un buen sobrenombre para alguien cómo tú" Dijo mientras se diriga hacia Kitsune. Ante esto la mayoria asintió, de verdad le quedaba "Nos vemos, Kirigakure no Kijin" Respondió el rubio para que Zabuza y Ktsune desaprecieran en un Sunshin.

Sólo quedaba Konoha y los habitantes de Nami "Bien es hora de irnos" Dijo Kushina mientras todo el grupo empezaban a caminar "Gracias por todo" Dijo Tazuna mientras hacia una reverencia junto a los demás habitantes presentes "No fue nada" Dijo Kasumi sonriendo "Espero algún dia regresen" Dijo Tsunami mientras veia al rubio algo sonrojada provocando que Kushina, Yugao y Kasumi alzaran una ceja ante esto "Asi será, lo prometo" Dijo Shishio mientras se despedia con la mano y asi empezaron el camino de regreso "(¿Por que siento que mi integridad fisica está en peligro?)" Se preguntó mentalmente el rubio ignorando cómo Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi se alejaban de él con terror en sus rostros ante el instinto asesino que soltaban las feminas presentes** "Baka"** Escuchó en su mente confundiendolo más.

Tazuna y compañia lo vieron partir "¿Cómo le pondrás al puente Tousan?" Preguntó Tsunami "Mmm que tal El superpuente de Tazuna" Dijo el constructor haciendo una pose totalmente ridicula "Mejor El Gran Puente Battousai" Dijo Inari sorprendiendo a todos "Supongo que está bien, algo me dice que será un nombre famoso algún dia jejeje" Dijo Tazuna convenciendo a todos y asi regresaban a sus casas.

En otro sitio vemos a Zabuza junto a Kitsune caminando hacia Kiri "Llegaremos en cinco dias gaki" Dijo el ninja gatana a su acompañante "No es por ofenderte, pero prefiero ahorrarme algo de tiempo para hacer otras cosas" Dijo mientras se volteaba y del agujero izquierdo de su máscara salia un vortice que absorbió a ambos mientras Zabuza exclamaba un "¡Pero que mierda!" Antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Bien aqui esta el capitulo, lamento la tradanza pero he estado algo ocupado, ademas de que tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental, bueo las votaciones quedaron asi

Hinata 25 votos

Kasumi 22 votos

Kurama 20 votos

Shion 14 votos

Karin 11 votos

Yugao 9 votos

Estos son las que estaran en el harem, respecto a Kasumi, no sera incesto, ya lo veran

* * *

Tenten, Anko 8 votos

Ustedes deciden si alguna de las dos entra al harem, o las dos, voten, en el siguiente cap cerrare las votaciones

* * *

Tayuya, Hanabi, Haku 5 votos

Koyuki, Kurenai, Ino, Fem Bijus 4 votos

Yugito, Mei 2 votos

Guren, Hana, Tsunade, Samui 1 voto


End file.
